The Impossible Murder
by Billie Jukes
Summary: A physically impossible murder occurs. A tourist is framed and his teenage son is hiding something. Can Conan find out Danny Fenton's secret before the killer strikes again xover with Danny Phantom. Messed up chapter fixed!
1. The Impossible Crime Scene

AN: I guess my readers (Do I still have any left!) have been wondering where I've been. The answer is: livejournal. I've been focusing all my effort into a DeteciveConan/Danny Phantom crossover, which I have been updating on a weekly basis. I'll be posting it here too and because I already have 14(!) chapters written, it will be updated regularly on ff.nas well(yes that means a week or less between updates, not an indeterminate amount of months.) After this story is completed I will try to institute a bi-weekly update of _What's a Little Fur Amonst Friends_(alternating with _Cracked Relfections_). Thank for you patience.

S$ - scene change

He didn't know the man's name, nor did he care. The man didn't matter, just some guy he pulled off the street. But this man would be instrumental to his plan. He grinned as the Japanese man struggled against the ropes that bound his arms and feet.

The prisoner then saw his captor and screamed into the duct tape that covered his mouth. The Kidnapper just ignored him. Lifting the man with one hand, he gently affixed something to his prisoner's forehead. The Japanese man whimpered.

"Perfect."

S$

Another day, another crime scene, at least if you were Shinichi Kudo, renamed Conan Edogawa. Or Ran Mori. Or The Sleeping Detective, not that he helped much.

"So Megure, what's new?" asked Kogoro cheerfully.

There was no trace of humor in the inspector's voice. "Apparently the laws of physics. Victims name is Hiro Segawa, reported missing two days ago. Cause of death was impalation on a flag pole – 30 stories up. About fifty people below, no one noticed anything till the blood splatter hit the ground. And that's not even the weird part!"

"It's not?" asked Kogoro weakly.

Megure shook his head and turned back to his notebook. "According to the coroner, the wound is the same size as the flagpole itself."

"Shouldn't it be?"

"The wound should bigger, because it had to pass over the head of the flagpole." Conan explained, earned him a bop on the head.

"Not only that" Megure continued, ignoring the proceedings, "While there were plenty of splatter, there were no drag marks in the blood from when he was pushed onto the pole. It's like he teleported into the center of it!"

"But that's…"

"Impossible. Look around this whole crime scenes impossible. And the suspect in custody ain't saying much. Actually I take that back. He's saying a lot, about ghosts"

Three pairs of eyebrows rose simultaneously.

Megure sighed. It had been a looong morning. "Jack Fenton. A tourist from America. Believe it or not he and his wife are professional ghost hunters. Possible schizophrenic(1), definitely not firing on all cylinders, but up until now, harmless. Probably going to walk, too. The only evidence we had on him is a post-it note found on the victim reading 'Jack Fenton was here.' Of course the evidence is stronger than he and his wife's defense of 'The ghosts are trying to frame me.' Their strangely sane daughter is trying to wrangle a lawyer. Look out, I hear she's been sniffing around your wife."

_Grumble. Grumble._

"Fenton's son, Daniel, is standing right over there" Megure pointed to a black haired boy with startling green eyes who was _glaring_ at the spot where the murder took place. "He's convinced his father was framed, but can't tell us who or why."

"Think he might be involved?" asked Kogoro, looking at the kid with a hint of disdain.

"Hardly. The murder happened at 11:00 am. At that time we had a couple of uniforms trying to coax that kid out of a tree he'd been up for half an hour due to some local monks mistaking him for a lost spirit. And please don't ask, this day's been weird enough."

S$ S$ S$ S$

(1)Based off of the events which took place in _Parental Bonding_ and _Bitter Reunions_


	2. Conan Edogawa, Meet Danny Fenton

_Too Far. That demi-ectoplasmic bastard's gone too far! _thought Danny as he glared at the spot where Hiro Segawa had met his end. The halfa was angrier than he had ever been in his whole life. Angrier than when he had discovered his father so-called best friend's true intentions. Angrier when Vlad had turned Valerie into Danny's personal death wish. Angrier than when Jonny 13 had used Jazz's feelings for him to steal her body for Kitty.

Someone had died this time.

It wasn't a member of his family or one of his friends. It was an innocent bystander. Someone who probably hadn't even believed in ghosts much less known about half-ghosts like himself and _Plasmius_. There was so much rage in even thinking about that name, that Nakamori-keibu might have taken it for a particularly strong American curse word and adopted it on the spot.

Plasmius would pay somehow. Danny wasn't sure how, there was no physical evidence to tie him to the crime, and it wasn't like Danny could beat him in a fight.

And even if he could, what then? Trap Vlad in the Fenton thermos and send him back to the ghost zone? Ha! Send him to prison? Even more laughable, given that he could turn invisible a phase through the bars at whim. Tell his Mom the truth….

Last resort, since that would lead to some very uncomfortable questions. But if he didn't think of something else, he _would_ go there.

For the briefest of seconds Danny had thought about somehow releasing _HIM_(1) and letting him deal with Vlad. That moment had scared the young halfa.

_I made a promise to my friends and family, even if they don't remember it, or if it technically never happened. I won't sink to Vlad's level and I won't turn into that **thing**. Ever._

"Don't worry kid, I'm sure your Dad'll be cleared."

Danny was so startled at his thoughts being interrupted, he never noticed that he had been referred to as 'kid' by someone who barely came up to his waist. "Huh?"

"The only evidence they have against your dad is that post-it note, which is obviously a poor attempt at a frame up. And I hear your sister getting Eri Kisaki as a lawyer. She's the best, I bet your father'll be out by nightfall."

Danny blinked at the small boy with the large glasses. And despite himself he found himself smiling. "Thanks kid, but that doesn't change the fact that someone died because some idiot wanted to hurt my parent's marriage."

Conan blinked _Hurt his parent's marriage? If that's the motive and he knows it, then it's a safe bet he also knows who's behind it, but then why isn't he saying anything?_ "Wow, do you know anyone who could be that evil?" _Give me something…_

But Danny only shook his head "Not even Dad can think of anyone."

_But you can, can't you? Dammit, I KNOW you know! Why aren't you saying anything? Wait a minute…_

"Hey, weren't your eyes green before? Now they're blue."

Now it was Danny's turn to blink. _Oh crap_ "Um…just a trick of the light."

"No it's not. They looked exactly the same over there and over here. It wasn't until we started talking that they turned blue."

_Double crap "_Actually my eyes just do that sometimes." Danny laughed nervously.

_If that's the case then why did he just lie about it. And why is he protecting the person that's framing his dad. And why did a bunch of Buddhist monks chase him up a tree?_ Conan wasn't sure why that was important, but somehow he knew it was. _This kid's hiding something big. But what? _

Meanwhile Danny was sweating ghost bullets. This kid was setting off his internal alarms. Not his ghost sense, unfortuantly. At least Danny knew how to handle _that_. No this was a slightly panicky feeling he got when there was a bully standing behind him he didn't know about, or when Jazz was getting close to uncovering his secret (Except of course as he now knew, she _had_ known almost the whole time.) "Um, I think I'd better get back to my sister, she'll start to worry…"

It took Conan a minute to realize he was staring at Danny's rapidly repeating back. _If that's how he wants to play it…_ The shrunken detective followed the American boy for about a block. At least until he turned a corner into an alley.

It only took a few seconds for Conan to reach the alley after he lost sight of Danny. It was a complete dead end. The alley basically consisted of a stone fence too sheer to climb connecting two tall building with no fire escapes or even windows. It was spotlessly clean too, without even a trash can to hide behind.

As such, it was no surprise Conan felt the prickle of the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end when there was absolutely no trace of Daniel Fenton .

(1) Him meaning the evil future Danny from _The Ultimate Enemy_


	3. SNAFU

"So, what can you tell me about this 'Meitantei' Mori?"

"The very definition of the word incompetent. He'll accept the planted information as fact no problem."

"Excellent" the man almost purred.

His informant gulped. "We do, er, have a couple of problems though." He gulped again "The daughter, Jazz, has hired a very competent lawyer for her father. One Eri Kisaki."

The man waved his hand dismissedly. "If she's competent she'll have made a few enemies. No one will be too surprised if something…_unfortunate_ were to happen to her."

"I've already chartered a local yakuza for that. Cash transaction, nothing that can be connected to you in any way."

The man nodded, "And our other problem?"

"The…The boy named Conan. He's the brains behind Mori, the one who really solves all his cases. In fact we believe he may actually be Shinichi Kudo. An incredibly skilled teenage detective who mysteriously disappear-"

His employer cut him off. "It doesn't matter, he'll be dealt with all the same." He gave a barely perceptible nod to a large figure in the corner, who bowed and vanished. Another nod to his informant told the man he was dismissed. As soon as he was out the door two shots rang out.

The man grinned to himself. There was something so satisfying about tying up loose ends. He then turned himself to a photo of a woman with brown hair and violet eyes. "Soon Maddie. Soon that idiotic oaf will be spending the rest of his life in jail and you'll realize what a mistake you made in marrying him. I'm so much better for you than him. Soon Maddie, all the waiting will be over. Soon, you'll belong to me…"

S$

"I don't like this Jazz. Plasmius never killed before"

"That we know of, " came the reply over the cell phone. "Let's face it, he's been doing the villain schtick for twenty years and we've only been paying attention for the last two."

"Thanks Jazz, I feel loads better" said Danny sarcastically. He sighed and dodged a bird that almost flew through his head. "How are things with the lawyer?"

"Great. Kisaki-san thinks she can get Dad out of jail by tomorrow morning. How are the police doing?"

"Lousy. The inspector in charge is an idiot and the detective he hired on is even worse. And then there's Conan."

"Who?"

"Someone I met at the crime scene. I think, he was the detectives son. I got his name from tailing the inspector." Danny sighed again. "It was like he could see right through everything I was saying. Like he would just look at me and know everything about Phantom and Plasmius."

"The detectives son? How old was he? Sixteen?"

"Seven, maybe eight."

"…"

"What?"

"I think your getting a tad paranoid, little brother."

Danny was about to retort when a wisp of blue smoke came out his mouth, "Ghost Trouble. I gotta go." Danny Phantom clicked off the cell phone and flew towards where he thought the trouble was.

"Paranoid, HA. Just means I'm catching on..."

"Are you okay Conan? You're awfully quiet today." Noticed Ran, her arms filled with groceries for tonight's dinner.

"I guess" said the not-child, clutching a smaller grocery bag. (wasn't it so sweet, thought the grocery clerk, how much he wanted to help his neechan)

"You're worried about the case aren't you?" Ran smiled, "Don't be. Dad'll figure it out in no time"

_The old man's stupid enough to think that post-it note means Fenton's guilty. I don't like this, not one bit. The evidence doesn't conflict with itself, it conflicts with reality! Every clue points to the murder being impossible. Ghosts don't exist!_ Unbidden the memory of the empty alley where Daniel Fenton _should_ have been filled his mind.

_There are not such things as ghosts. There are not such things as ghosts. There are not such things as ghosts. There are…_ Conan was suddenly aware of Ran stopping dead beside him.

Standing in front of them was a…man? He seemed to made of metal. With a fiery green Mohawk.

"Stand aside wench. I only want the child."

$SS$

**Kirril**: Actually I'm surprised this is the first. The fandoms overlap a _lot. _I also really respect your self control . I'm thinking of doing a regualr FF.N update of Fridays and Wensdays.

**Elipse**(wouldn't let me get away with typing the symbol): No fears about continuing. At bare minimum you'll get 15 chapters out of this story

**SN 1987A**: 

**starfruit-22**: Thanks, I'll need it (serious computer problems when working on chapter 15)

**tolazytologin:** Thanks. Hope it continues tomeet your expectation.

**Firefly4000**:Your wish is my command # winks#

**Kage Jaganshi**: Someone mentioned htat on livejournal too. This isn't one of Danny's flashes of anger, this is a lot deeper - kind of a slow boiling anger. Plasmius has definetly crossed the line. -he just picked the _wrong _place to do it

**Sharmaine**: Glad to have you aboard! Plasmius is pretty much doomed...

**Sharmaine**: As far as I now, this is the first. And I do perfer the orginal Japanese. While Rachel and Jimmy aren't so bad, Harley Hartwell and Mace Fuller are eye-roll worthy.And I confess to breaking out in a giggle fit whenever I hear Takagi referred to as "Detective Wilder".


	4. Ghost Attack

"Stand aside wench. I only want the child"

For a moment no one moved, then Ran slipped in front of Conan, shifting into a defensive stance. "If you want Conan, you have to go through me!"

"Ran NO!" Conan shrieked.

The metal man smirked. "Fine by me"

"Leave him alone!" Ran went into a spin kick, intent to do her best to stop the man. But instead of feeling hard metal, her foot only connected with what seemed like intensely cold air.

Unsettled, but not giving up, Ran tried again. This time the metal man caught her foot effortlessly and flung her out of the way. Her head collided with the side of a building, rendering her instantly unconscious.

"Ran!" cried Conan, running over to her. She had a nasty looking cut on her head, but her breathing seemed normal "How dare you do this to her!" he glared at the metal man.

"The wench got in my way. That's what happens to anyone who interferes with Skulker's hunt."

"Stop calling her that!" growled Conan.

The metal man, Skulker, smirked. "You should be less concerned about her, and more worried about yourself whelp." He raised his arm and a strange gun looking device popped up. "Nothing personal you understand, but my employer considers you a threat."

"But I'm just a kid."

"Be that as it may, once I accept a hunt, I complete it. Farewell."

Conan squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the end to come. He heard the gun discharge but felt nothing. Opening his eyes he saw a transparent emerald shield between himself and his enraged opponent.

"Reduced to picking on little kids, Skulker?"

Conan looked up and saw his savior. _No way…_

Danny Phantom was on the scene.

_I knew it!_ thought Danny, looking back at the kid _I'm not the only one who thinks something's up with Conan._ "So what gives Skulker? This kid had a lollipop you wanted and you decided to take it away?"

"This doesn't concern you, ghost child. There will be a reckoning between us, but for today, at least, you are not my prey."

Danny floated down until he was standing directly between Conan and Skulker. "You know I can't do that."

The hunter grinned. "Then I welcome the opportunity to add your pelt to my collection."

"Bring it on." said Danny, charging at the ghostly hunter, knocking him into the air.

Conan watched as the two ghosts battled _Hmm. Skulker seems to be able to pass through solid objects at will, rendering him impervious to attack. But what if he doesn't see the attack coming..._

"Is that the best you can do ghost child?" sneered Skulker.

"Haven't even gotten started yet." shot back Danny.

Suddenly something on Skulker's arm started beeping. _Warning. Incoming can of beans._

"What?"

**WHAM** A can of beans traveling about 300mph slammed into the back of Skulker's helmet. While Skulker was disoriented Danny hit him with a beam to the head. Luck was on Danny's side for once. Between the can of beans and the ghost ray, Skulker's navigaition system was offline, sending him flying out of control.

Breathing a sigh of relief, the halfa flew down to Conan, "How's your friend?"

"Unconscious, but I think she's okay" Conan glanced at his rescuer. His appearance was truly bizarre. Not only did he haveluminescent green eyes and stark white hair, but a strange glow seemed to surround him that was becoming brighter in the ever-darkening evening. The fact that he was floating didn't help to add any sense of normalcy to the situation.

God, where was Rod Sterling when you needed him?

_Shit_ thought Danny, looking down at Ran. _Some hero I am_ "Do you know of anywhere nearby we can take her?"

"We're not far from Dr. Agasa's house, but I'd feel better if we got her to a doctor." Unwillingly Conan's eyes strayed to the ugly wound on the back of her head. _Dammit Ran, why did you have to protect me like that?_

"I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner." The ghost boy sighed. "I'm…"

"Daniel Fenton. And we already met earlier today. At the crime scene."

Once again Danny felt chills up his spine. "What are you talking abou…Look out!"

Before he could realize what happened, Conan felt himself being pushed aside as a glowing green blade slashed right where he had been, piercing Danny's arm instead of his heart.

"Don't under estimate me, whelp." Skulker looked furious, but no more furious than Danny.

"You want a fight Skulker, fine. As soon as we get this girl some help."

"I'm under new orders. My employer has decided she's seen too much. None of you are leaving here." Skulker raised his arm again, "I must say, ghost-child, I look forward to hearing your screams of torment as I remove your skin as a trophy."

"You want a scream? I'll give you a SCREAM!" Danny yelled the last word, his voice becoming a deafening roar, shattering Skulker's cyber armor and blowing the ghostly hunter away.

Conan stared wide eyed at Danny, whose hair was slowly turning from white back to it's original black. His hazmat suit also changed, one article at a time, into the outfit Danny had been wearing when they had met earlier. Finally, his power spent, Danny collapsed, the sudden silence almost as deafening as his horrible wail.

The shrunken detective looked at the two unconscious forms in front of him. "Great. Now what am I supposed to do?"

$SS$

AN: Another chapter down. Starting next update (Fri) I'll also be post what started out as a series of omakes for TIM but ended up as kinda it's own story.

**Kage Jaganshi**: Yup Vacation (remember Megure referred to them as 'Tourists'). I know the standard get-Danny-outta-Amity excuse is a ghost hunters convention, but I sincerly doubt Danny would let himself be dragged anywhere near one of those

**purrbaby101**: Albeit an extremely rare occurance, Conan _can_ be wrong #_coughthe time they thought Ayumi was kidnapped by a serial killercough_# And in this case he most defiently is. Sorry Conan.

**Sharmaine**:...Yeah you pretty much hit the nail on the head.

**nikuaikasawa**: #saultes# Aye Aye

**Terra89**: Agreed! In fact I would not be upset if anyone else decided put the two together #winkwinknudgenudge#Glad you like it


	5. Kudo Meet Phantom

Danny awoke to semi-darkness. If he'd been completely human it would have been pitch black, but his eyesight need no time to adjust to darkness. He sat up, wincing as his weight shifted onto his injured arm. To his surprised he found it tightly bandaged, though the bandages were stained both dark green and red. It didn't look like Jazz's handiwork.

"Great…" he muttered.

"Glad you're finally awake." came a voice from beside him.

_Oh Shit, not him_ "Uh, hey Conan. How's your friend?"

Conan reached over and clicked on the bedside lamp. Unlike darkness the sudden light, though dim,hurt Danny's eyes.

"She's at the hospital. It was only a slight concussion, but they wanted to keep her there overnight. Your sister's there as well."

"WHAT!"

"She's fine. Some lowlifes tried to jump her and Kisaki-san. They'll be booked as soon as the doctors are finished with them."

Danny let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. Then he looked at Conan. There was a…a glint in his eyes. Calculating, though not cold. There was no innocence, no naivety, just an old man's experience with a young man's vigor. He sat perfectly still as he watched Danny, not fidgeting. Something no ordinary child was capable of.

Heh. If Conan were an ordinary child, he'd eat the specter deflector. "What _are_ you?"

Conan laughed, "Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?"

Danny winced and fingered his bandaged arm. This wasn't going to be as easy as a simple denial. "Look, can we just say you didn't see anything weird about me, I didn't notice anything weird about you and call it a day."

"No" came the answer, swift and final. "I don't know what's going on, but I know someone died for it. And for some reason the culprit had targeted me, and by association Ran. Do you have any idea how hard I've been trying to keep that from happening! Your own father is in jail and you're protecting this guy!"

Danny's eyes flashed green. "I'm not 'protecting' anyone. What am I supposed to do? Go up to the nearest police officer and say 'Excuse me officer. That man was killed by Vlad Masters. Proof? No sir I have no proof since he used his ghost powers to do it. Yes ghost powers, he's half ghost you see. No sir, I haven't been smoking any wooden cigarettes.' It's not that I don't want to stop him; I'd do almost anything to. I just …can't." Danny deflated. He hated admitting defeat but it was the truth. When it came to stopping Vlad, he had nothing.

Silence.

"I'm seventeen."

"What?" Danny cocked an eyebrow at the near non sequitur.

"I'm seventeen and trapped in the body of a seven year old. Some men in black coats fed me a poison that shrunk me. I used to be a famous detective, now I can't get anyone to even listen to me. No one can know who I am or those men will come to finish the job. The only way I can get by is by living as someone else. And if Ran ever finds out the truth, she'll hate me. I know what it's like to be helpless."

_Why the HELL did I just tell him that? What if he's one of **them**? I could have just killed us all._

"That's all?"

Conan sputtered "What do you mean 'That's All'?"

"I didn't mean it like that" Danny protested, trying to calm down the minature detective,"It's just that you got on Vlad's threat list. I didn't think a living human _could_ get on Vlad's threat list."

Conan blinked. "A living human? As opposed to what?"

"Ghosts. What did you think that guy who attacked you was?"

"A robot. Ghosts can't exist, they're scientifically impossible."

"Like the murder." Danny pointed out

"…"

Danny sighed and grabbed Conan's hand, placing it on his torso. "What do you feel?"

"A shirt? Your chest? A pulse." Conan was seriously considering the chance that Jazz _was_ the only sane one in the Fenton family.

"Remember the last one" Danny said, concentrating. "I'm going ghost."

Two blue rings appeared around Danny's torso and spread in opposite direction up and down his body. Conan tried to yank his hand away but Danny held it firmly in place. When the rings finished their trip Danny Phantom lay on the bed, his soft glow lighting up the roommore than the small lamp. "How about now?"

Conan was in the process of trying to get his brain running again when he realized what Danny was saying. The cool flesh beneath his fingers was still. There was no heart-beat, no pulse. His chest wasn't rising and falling with each breath, he wasn't even breathing.

Conan took a deep breath. "Half-ghost, huh? How the **hell** does that work?"

Danny laughed. "Not very well, but I get by."

Conan sighed. "Sherlock Holmes once said 'The world is big enough for us. No ghosts need apply'."

Danny snorted. "Holmes also said something about being able to find the truth by eliminating the impossible. Let me tell you, somewhere between the meat monster and the Fright Knight, the word impossible doesn't really seem to apply."

S$$S

AN: Don't forget to check out "The Adventures of the Phantom Detective" for omakes from this story. Oh and if anyone was wondering, 'wooden cigarettes' is an old slng term for marajuana.

**Sharmaine**: Well he _is_ Conan. And don't worry, he called Agasa for help. You know what they say, friends help you move. Real friends help you move bodies.

**nikuaikasawa**: O.O Really! Well daym.

**LazyShamanist**: Yes the can of beans was much fun. Next update on Wensday.

**Terra89**:I look foward to reading them. Kid will be in this story, around chapter 14 if Iremember correctly. Not that he shouldn't be in yours. Everything's more fun with kid :D And Yes i'm a big fan of Zelda.

**Firefly4000**:...

Go through with that threat and I may have to do something -unpleasant- involving Cobra Commander.

**purrbaby101**: Like I said above, he's Conan. He's an expert at seeing what other people miss (or are in denial about. C'mon Maddie's definetly smart enough to have figured it out)


	6. The Gathering

_AN:_ Sorry it's a day late. Cookies to anyone who can guess hwere the hotel got it's name.

_Where's Danny?_ Jazz wrung her hands nervously, pacing back and forth. The last she had heard from him, he'd been having ghost trouble. But that was hours ago, he should have at least called in by now. Or something should have been on the news, heaven knows her brother's battles were hardly discreet.

_Unless something bad happened and Vlad's using his influence to cover it up._

She was so wound up thinking of all the horrible possibities, Jazz nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt something cold brush against her ear.

"It's me," she heard her brother whisper. "I ran into some trouble. Can you get out of here?"

Nearly imperceptibly, Jazz nodded. "Just let me find Kisaki-san." She whispered.

Inspector Megure shivered. He had seen all manners of lowlife and scum. He'd seen monsters that were human in appearance only. But nothing, NOTHING, scared him like Eri Kisaki's glare.

Fortunately he was spared the lawyer's further wrath by the approaching redhead. "Kisaki-san, my brother finally called in".

The icy lawyer melted instantly. Eri had taken an immediate liking to the young American girl. She had a sharp mind, indomitable spirit, and a protective streak that reminded Eri strongly of Ran. "Is he alright?"

"He's fine, I was just going to pick him up."

Eri frowned. "I don't think that's such a good idea. Whomever sent those attackers may try again."

Megure sighed "Ms. Kisaki, we have absolutely no proof that the attack on you and Ms. Fentonwas related to the Fenton case, or that Miss Fenton was even a target."

Scary Lawyer glaring resumed.

One of the nearby officers laughed. "No problem, I'll drive her."

Jazz was about to protest when she noticed the officer's oddly luminescent green eyes.

"_I can't believe you possessed a police officer_!" exclaimed Jazz, "Do you have _any_ idea how much trouble you could get in?"

"1. I prefer the term 'overshadow'" Said Danny, currently inhabiting the body of Detective Wataru Takagi. "2. He's not going to remember a thing. And 3.Why aren't I driving? It's technically my police car at the moment."

"Because you don't know have a license." Jazz reminded him.

"I do too," Danny protested, pulling out Takagi's drivers license. Jazz merely rolled her eyes as she pulled the squad car into a parking space at the Marapul Hotel, where the Fenton family had been staying. "See you in a few sis." The police officer's body suddenly went limp. Then Detective Takagi's eyes began to flicker.

"Where am I?" asked the confused officer.

"Your car. You were driving me back to the hotel, but started to get tired, so I took over." Jazz explained, hoping he bought it.

"Oh…" that was odd, the last thing Takagi remembered was being in the hospital, waiting for a chance to question Ms. Kisaki's attackers. "I'd better get back to the hospital, take care Miss."

Jazz sighed as the detective drove away. "I hate having to lie like that."

"I know," said Danny, materializing beside her. "All part of the glamorous life of Superherodom."

"I know." _sigh_ "What was trouble you mentioned earlier?"

Danny laughed, "Trouble which for once might actually turn out beneficial." He grabbed his sister around her midsection. Jazz felt the strange tingling that went with becoming invisible. "We're going to see some friends."

Jazz had once loved roller coasters. That was before her little brother had introduced her to flying. It was total freedom, no track, no ground, no gravity. And the loops and spins Danny performed mid-air put even the worst (or best, depending on your viewpoint) roller coasters to shame.

It always amazed her how strong he really was. True he had only passed his presidential fitness test by a hair, but when he was like this there didn't seem to be a limit of what he was able to do.

Personally she thought it was psychological. Compartmentalizing different aspects of himself, keeping Fenton and Phantom separate.

_Oh well, whatever keeps him from being a lab specimen._ Besides, she had learned long ago that Danny was not interested in being one of her case studies.

"We're almost there," Danny pointed out a large house. His sister seemed to snap out of her flight-induced revelry.

"Who are we meeting anyway?" Jazz enquired.

Danny only smirked, "You're going to love this." He swooped down to the first story of the house …

And crashed into the wall.

"Oww..." he complained, rubbing his head, de-ghostifying.

"Are you alright?" asked Jazz.

"Fine. That was weird, I phased out of there just fine." Shaking his head a few more times, Danny reached out his hand and tentatively pressed against the wall. For some reason no matter how hard he tried, it wouldn't go through. So a more conventional method of entrance was decided on– the front door.

Danny rang the doorbell and Jazz was surprised to hear footsteps resembling a small child's.

And a small child was just who opened the door. He was adorable, with messy brown hair and large blue eyes peering up at her from too large glasses.

_He seems to be about seven or eight. That's how old Danny said the detective's son was._

"You must be Conan." said Jazz in a sugary voice, musing up the little boy's hair.

Danny tried to hold it in, really he did, but he couldn't help it. He laughed, long and hard.

Jazz looked at her little brother in a rather annoyed fashion. "And what's so funny?"

"Jazz," said Danny in between laughs, "He's older than I am…"

"What?" Jazz looked again at the child whose hair she was messing up, this time noticing the un-amused look he was giving her. She quickly yanked her hand back as though she was afraid his hair would bite.

Conan, turned his attention towards Danny, "I wasn't expecting you to come by the front door."

Danny shrugged, over his laughing fit. "Wasn't planning on it." He closed the door. "Hey what's that?"

"What's what?" asked Conan not looking.

"That piece of paper. Some kind of weird Japanese door thing?" Danny tentatively poked the paper with his finger.

"EYYYYYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed as his hair stood on end. He yanked his hand away, the paper unfortunately coming with it. "_**GETITOFFGETITOFFITBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUURRRRRRNS!**_" shrieked Danny, running in circles trying to shake the paper off.

Jazz firmly grabbed his arm and yanked the offending paper off. Danny collapsed. "Owwww."

Conan examined the paper. "This is an ofuda. And it wasn't there before…DR.AGASA!"

A rather portly old man ran in. "What is it Shinichi?" Then he noticed Danny "Good heavens my boy are you alright?"

Conan fixed Dr. Agasa with one of his glares, not that the good doctor noticed since his back was to him. "Dr. Agasa, why was there a spirit ward on front door?"

"Well there have been so many strange goings-on lately, I didn't think it could hurt."

_Think Again_ thought Danny and Jazz simultaneously.

Conan just shook his head, "And you, a man of science."

"That's right," said Danny, fixing Conan with a glare of his own, "Because we both know ghosts don't exist."

Conan glared back, then replaced the ofuda on the door.

S$$S

**Sharmaine**: With Danny and Shinichi working together...I pity _anyone_ who tries to get away with something.

**Terra89**: I'm updateing at school, which blocks the review pop-ups, but I read your story and it was awesome although Zelda seems to have gone crazy O.o. As for the movies I've seen _Countdown Skyscraper, Captured in her Eyes_ (second fave), _Magician of the Silver Sky_ (fave), _Last Wizard of the Century, Coutdown to Heaven, Crossroads at the Ancient Capital_, and _Phantom of Baker Street._ Heiji and Ai aren't going to be in the main story, but they will be featured in the Phantom Detective Omakes (actually Heiji's in the one I'm posting today)

**nikuaikasawa**: #laughs# Even on LJ I'm still getting people saying they're surprised I managed to put the two together. And I think the lack of pulse thing _finally_ convinced Conan.

**Firefly4000**: # waggles eyebrows# Care to test that theory?

**SN 1987A**: Glad you're enjoying this. Hope you had fun on your vacation .


	7. Backstories

AN: Sorry about missing Saturday's update. For some reason FF.N wouldn't let me into my document manager. So double update this time. This chapter is mostly filler anyway, explaining the two backstories and can probably be skipped.

Oh and for anyone who didn't get the hotel thing, Marapul Marple Miss Marple, one of Agatha Christie's detective characters.

House number 221 on Beika Street had an odd history. It was built on commission for an eccentric mystery writer and his equally eccentric actress wife. Despite the fact that it had every luxury the couple were rarely at home, instead choosing to tour the world.

This changed somewhat when the couple had a child, a bright-eyed inquisitive boy who, even as a toddler, seemed strangely intelligent.

But soon the couple got tired of home life and took off again, sometimes taking their son with them, sometimes leaving him with the neighbors. When the boy turned 16 the couple gave him the keys to the house and vanished, never to be seen by the neighbors again.

For a while the boy lived there by himself, then he too vanished without a trace. The house remained empty and rumors began to spread. Some said that the mystery writer's stories weren't entirely fiction and a contract had been taking out on his family. Others turned to a more supernatural explanation. They claimed the house was cursed, or at the very least haunted.

And at the moment they were right, a ghost did inhabit the home.

Well, half…

The Kudo house was no longer empty. In one of it's many libraries four people, two of whom not what they appeared, sat down for a council of war.

One was a small boy, who sat in a red plush armchair. He wore a look of fierce determination.In spite ofhis young age it was obvious he was in charge.

On the left side of the boy was a redheaded girl sitting in a blue armchair. Despite the fact that she was very nervous she didn't show it, the trials of the last two years giving her an excellent poker face. Her attention was on the small boy, who was definitely rating higher on her danger meter than the third person.

The third person was a middle-aged man. His lab coat and slight chemical odor gave him away as a scientist. He was leaning back in his armchair, a duplicate of the first boy's, trying his hardest to ignore the fourth person, who was currently giving his logical mind conniptions.

Aforementioned fourth person was a sixteen-year-old boy who seeming perfectly happy ignoring his chair, instead sitting in a lotus position… about three feet off the floor.

Hey, he couldn't really be casual about using his powers at home and it was nice to cut loose.

Conan cleared his throat, bringing the meeting to order. "Alright everyone. As I'm sure you're all aware, a man was murdered in a seemingly impossible manner. Now we know that the murder _was_ physically impossible."

Agasa raised an eyebrow.

"And since this isn't an ordinary case, we can't handle it ordinarily. We're going to have to try new tactics. In order for us to bring the culprit to justice we're going to have to work together."

Conan turned to Jazz. "Danny and I both discussed this before hand. I already have a general idea of what's going on and I can assure you Dr. Agasa is very trustworthy. You can trust him with your brother's secret. I trust him with my life everyday." Conan then took a deep breath. "Trust is going to be an intricate part of this operation. Since you two are going to have to trust me with your deepest secret, I'm going to trust you with mine.

My name is, or rather was, Shinichi Kudo. I am not an extremely intelligent child, nor do I have an anti-ageing disorder. About a year ago I was a normal, well mostly normal, sixteen year old boy." Conan got a faraway look in his eyes. "I'll never forget it. My best friend, Ran, had won this big karate championship. I promised to take her to an amusement park as congratulations. Truth be told though, I had an ulterior motive. It was going to be the day I was going to tell her that I loved her. Except I was too scared to actually say the words. I kept trying to find the right time, but instead I kept rambling on about my favorite Sherlock Holmes mysteries. And then this guy got decapitated on the roller coaster and it was a big mess.

While I was investigating the murder I noticed two strange characters, men dressed entirely in black. They weren't involved with the murder, but the were definetly up to something shady. When I saw one of them on his own later, I followed. He was involved in a blackmail/smuggling operation.

It's weird, what makes me an excellent detective is my attention to detail, but I forgot what was probably the most important detail of all – he had a partner. I was so wrapped up the blackmail, I never noticed his partner sneaking up behind me until I felt something smash into the back of my head.

The first man in black, the one I had been following wanted to shoot me, but his partner insisted on not leaving a bullet trail. Instead I was the guinea pig for a new poison, one never tested on humans before. There's…There's no describing the pain I went through. I really thought I had died. Except when I woke up, the world was a tad _bigger_ then when I had left it.

Dr. Agasa pointed out that if the two men in black found out I was still alive, they'd kill me and everyone close to me, so I couldn't let anyone, not even Ran, know who I was. As a result I came up with a new identity. For the past year I've been a grade school kid named Conan Edogawa. I've been staying at Ran's house. Her father's a detective, so I figured I'd have a better shot of locating the men in black. I've been helping him out behind the scenes. Hell, I've been solving all his cases for him! His reputation's grown a hundred fold, but I'm not a single step closer." Conan brought his small arms down on the chair in frustration. "Ran doesn't know who I really am. And she can't know. IAs Agasa pointed out, if the men in black ever find out I'm alive she'd be a target too."

Jazz narrowed her eyes at Agasa, this seemed unpleasently familiar, "Let me get this straight You're the one who told him not to tell Ran?"

Agasa nodded.

"Please explain to me how exactly that would help? Since a body was never found, they could very well be suspicious about Shinichi still being alive. So don't you think Ran would be better off knowing there was a chance she'd have to duck and hide rather that being completely oblivious to danger?"

Agasa looked flustered and Conan's jaw dropped. The idea had obviously never occurred to either of them.

"I understand you're trying to protect her, but sometimes keeping secrets isn't the best way." She looked at her brother.

"The Spectre thing?" he asked.

Jazz nodded "I almost got myself and Danny killed because I didn't know there was a possibility of danger." She explained.

Conan gulped.

"One crisis at a time." Danny stated. "My turn for story time.

If you've heard any details on the Impossible Murder, you know that my father, Jack Fenton, was framed for it. You've probably also heard his defense, that he's being framed by ghosts. Truth of the matter is, he's not far off.

Mom and Dad are ghost hunters. And for as long as I can remember, it's caused me and Jazz grief. Trust me, no one respects the kid whose dad runs around screaming 'GHOST'. The grief factor, however, increased greatly two years ago, when they unveiled their 'greatest invention ever'. A portal into the ghost zone."

"Don't ask us what made them think opening a doorway to the netherworld was a good idea." Jazz put in.

"It didn't work though, at least not a first." Danny continued, "My friend Sam wanted to see it though, and I had to admit I was pretty curious too. I put on a hazmat suit Mom made more me and went poking around inside the portal. I didn't realize my fingers had hit the 'on' button until it was too late. There was this great big flash and everything changed. Like what Conan said, I was in so much pain I thought I had died. Unlike Conan, I wasn't that far off. When I woke up, well…" Danny transformed. "I got the shock of my life. Afterlife. Whatever.

I'm called a halfa, half ghost half living. I have all the perks of both sides. Flying, intangibility, but still having warmth. It was a big surprise, and I got an evenbigger surprise when I found out _I wasn't the only one!_"

Danny took a deep breath, despite the fact that his current form really didn't need to breath, "Turn out the Portal I had my little _accident_ in wasn't the first of its kind. Mom and Dad had pulled this before. Only last time they had someone else helping them, Dad's best friend, Vlad. There was an accident with that portal too. It basically blew up in Vlad's face and put him in the hospital for a few years. When he finally got out he found out Mom and Dad were married. Dad never knew but Vlad was in love with Mom. And this wasn't some little crush, this was obsession. When he discovered his powers he used them less than ethically to build himself a power base. In the world of the living, he's Vlad Masters, CEO of the multibillion corporation Dalv Inc. In the Ghost Zone he's called Plasimus and is feared by most of the resident. He doesn't want to take over the world, at least not just yet. He wants Mom, and that means getting Dad out of the way, by any mean necessary. Even taking someone's life."

There was a silence as Danny's word sunk in.

Conan took a deep breath, "Well, now we know ourselves, and we know our enemy. It's time to take him down!"

$SS$

**Terra89**: Can't wait for "Reality Trip" (or "School Spirit" or "Schools Out, Ghouls Out", whatever they're calling it now) Definetly gonna be awesome. And Spirit Wards are just a type of ofuda. There are others that act as good luck charms or ensure good health. And Eri will never change #hands over cookie# Sorry again about the missed update.

**Pichu172B**: To be frank, Vlads made no bones about his desire to kill Jack, Danny just stops him from being able to go through with it. Do you want me to answer the questions,or just wait and see?

**Firefly4000**: mmm ragmuffins. And I believe the genisis of our challenge involved you starting it off and me responding.

**niku a. : **Go ahead and laugh, it's not like Conan's around to hear you, and retailiate via watch/shoes. And this story is not abandoned. actually I'm pretty dern close to finishing it on LJ.

**SN 1987A**: Poor Danny always gets himself into those situations. And it just seemed like such a Jazz thing to think about. She cares so much for her brother.

**Sharmaine**: It was mentioned briefly when Danny woke up, Conan stating that his sister and Eri had been attacked but were fine. See Vlad hired some thugs through a third party to take care of the Fenton's lawyer, but between Eri's Judo and Jazz's fighting skills, it was the thugs who ended up needing medical treatment.

**hammy ham ham**: SkulkerxBean can eh, right up there with DannyxLamp. Danke for the Auther alert


	8. Information Gathering

"I am not comfortable with this on so many levels." muttered Conan.

"You're the one who said he wanted to see what evidence the police had." Danny pointed out.

"Not by breaking into the evidence locker with the security cameras enabled," Conan hissed.

"We're invisible," Danny reassured, "The cameras won't see anything."

The two were currently hovering over the police station. Conan had wanted to see what the police had so far, if there was anything they could use to point the finger as Masters. That was Conan's strategy at the moment, focus on Masters. Plasmius was pretty much untouchable by human law, so they had to be able to place the blame on his human self. Jazz was still at 221 Beika Street, looking into Vlad's history, trying to find some discrepancies in his rise to wealth, in case the murder charge fell through. Agasa was examining the Fenton's anti-ghost tech, trying to duplicate the technology. There was a good chance they'd need a ghost shield _very _soon.

"We're going in," Danny forewarned as the swooped into the station. Conan shivered as he passed through the solid roof of the station. He wasn't completely separated from the physical world, he could still feel the plaster and metal as he went through. And it wasn't just feeling with his skin, he could feel the solid matter _inside_ him.

"How do you _do_ that?" Conan whispered, deeply unsettled.

Danny shrugged his invisible shoulders. He remembered when this had been new to him too. "You do it enough, you don't even notice it anymore".

"Joy," muttered Conan darkly.

"What's with you?" asked Danny as he tried to find the evidence room. "As soon as this case is over, you're done with ghost stuff".

"Am I?" Conan asked, "I, and I can't believe I'm saying this, know ghosts exist. Which means this is a possibility I have to take into account on all future cases, somehow without people thinking I'm crazy. Not to mention I've apparently made the hit list of one of the most powerful ghosts in existence. Even if we do get Vlad sent to jail, you really think he's not going to order his cronies to come after me?"

"Oh." whispered Danny.

Conan smiled a little. "You don't think things through a lot, do you?"

"No time to. I've barely got time to react much less plan ahead. And I'm not much of a thinker, that's more Jazz's department."

"Well we'll see if we can't teach you a little strategy while you're here," said Conan with a grin. "Oh and the evidence locker's on the other side of the wall."

A few more trips through walls and a quick flight brought Danny and Conan back to the Kudo house, which was quickly becoming their base of operations. Danny fortunately remembered the ofuda, and didn't try to phase through the walls again.

"We're back!" Danny announced to no one in particular.

"They probably can't hear you, the acoustics in this house are horrible." Conan explained, opening the evidence folder. He organized the contents into physical evidence (the post-it note, in an airtight bag), police reports, and autopsy reports and photos.

While Conan started reading the reports, Danny took a peek at the autopsy photos. He then turned a slight shade of green. "Um, I'm going to see if Mr. Agasa needs any help." Not waiting for a reply, he phased through the floor.

Conan barely noticed, already consumed with his work.

"Fascinating" murmured Agasa as he examined the inner workings of the Fenton Peeler. While had certain misgivings about the Fenton's sanity, he couldn't deny their inventive ability. It was amazing how they had managed to fit an entire battle suit in a device about the size of a handgun.

"Hey," said Danny, "Anything I can help with?"

Agasa shook his head. "Not really. I must say though, these inventions are quite brilliant."

Danny smiled shakily, trying to hide how disturbed he felt.

Agasa noticed and frowned. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just a little…shaken."

Agasa's eyes filled with concern. "Did something go wrong?"

"Everything's fine. We got in, got out. Conan's looking at the evidence." Danny gulped. "It's not like TV".

"What's not?" asked Agasa, already having an inkling.

"Everything. Those photos aren't of an actor playing dead. It's someone who died." Danny laughed a little. "You'd think with the ghosts and all, I'd be used to death. But the truth is, I don't think about it that much. I never knew these people when they were alive so I don't think about who they were then, just who they are now. Hell, most people back home don't even think of ghosts as human. What was that Mom called me once, an 'odd manifestation of ectoplasmic energy and post-human consciousness'. She didn't know it was me." Danny explained seeing the look of surprise on Agasa's face. He sighed. "He sees a lot of death, doesn't he?"

"Too much," Agasa agreed. "It seems as though death has been following him around for the past few years."

Danny sighed again.

They met again in the same library they'd held introductions in. Jazz looked proud of herself, if a little unsettled, and Conan was positively beaming.

This time it was Danny who took charge. "Okay people, what have we got."

Agasa went first. "I don't think I can do much in the way of creating new weapons, but based on what I've seen I think I can get one of those shields up and running in very little time. I've also called an old friend of mine at a temple and ordered some more ofuda."

Danny shivered. "Okay sis, how about you?"

"I found a certain pattern in Vlad's rise to being billionaire of the year. Several times he tried to make contracts with companies. Every time he was refused the company president committed suicide less than a week afterwards. And this didn't just happen once or twice. People began to be afraid of saying no to him." She took a deep breath. "It's like I said earlier. Hiro Segawa wasn't the first person Plasmius has killed, just the first we knew about. This isn't enough to make a case, but it _is_ enough to get the police to look closer at Vlad. It also means there are several powerful people who wouldn't be too upset at seeing Dalv Inc go under."

Danny tried to calm himself. "Conan?"

The former teenager had a cat-that-ate-the-canary grin. "I think I have physical evidence linking Vlad Masters to the murder of Hiro Segawa."  



	9. Defeat from the jaws of Victory

AN: #mutters about changeing the update schedual from "Wensday and Friday" to "Whenever FF.N let me into the Document manager"

Important note: FANART! One of my friends on LJ had been fanarting The Impossible Murder fora while. I'm putting all the pics in a gallery, uploading them as I update (so as to avoid spoilers) The link is at the bottom of my profile.

Important note 2: The Impossible Murder is DONE! No, don't panic,this isn't the last chapter. Rather last saturday I post the final chapter on LJ, rounding off the epic (for me) at 17 chapters. So any fears anyone has about the story not being completed are officaily put to rest. It. Is. Done.

$S

Eri Kisaki awoke at a quarter to six as usual. She slipped on a robe and went into her kitchen. She poured herself a cup of coffee and relaxed while she read the paper. The she took a quick shower and sat down in front of her vanity.

It was only then that she noticed the white envelope white envelope with her name on it.

Eri felt a chill down her spine. There was no way someone could have gotten in her apartment, in her bedroom, without her knowing.

Tentatively she opened the envelope. Inside were several printouts and a cover letter.

* * *

_Kisaki-san, _

As the Fenton's attorney I feel you have the right to know who would mean the Fentons harm. One name comes to the top of the list, Vlad Masters.

Vlad holds a grudge against Jack Fenton for an accident that occurred in their college years, which resulted in Vlad's face getting disfigured.

The print-offs in the envelope are reports of people who have died or mysteriously vanished after crossing Vlad Masters. As you can see, there are quite a few.

You also might want to look at comparing the finger and thumbprints the police found on the post-it note to Masters.

-Phantom

* * *

For a second, just a second, Eri was too stunned to move, then she poured over the print outs, analyzing them. Then she grinned and hurried to the phone.

S$

"Ah, sweet freedom!" said Jack, stretching.

"Ms. Kisaki, we can't thank you enough!" declared Maddie as she shook the lawyer's hand.

"Don't mention it." said Eri coolly. "The case aginast you was flimsy enough to have you acquitted anyway."

"Yeah," said Danny, "But it's nice to know that the _real_ killer is getting what he deserves."

He, Jazz, and Conan (who was standing next to Danny) shared a secret grin.

"It's up to a jury to decide that." Eri pointed out. "Truthfully you should have been released when the only evidence pointing to you had obviously been attached by someone else."

Megure sighed. Kisaki did_ not_ suffer fools, and unfortuantly that seemed to beher opinion of himself and her husband. "Look…"

"Do you people have _any idea who I am!_" came a scream from the hallway.

Jack's eyes widened in astonishment. "V-man?"

Vlad Masters, his hands cuffed behind his back, swung his head at the sound of the voice he hated more than anything else in the world. His eyes flashed red for a moment, then he regained his composure. "Jack my _dear_ friend, I didn't know you were in this country."

"You know this guy?" Megure asked.

"Know him, he's my best friend!" declared Jack.

"Any reason he might want to frame you for the murder of Hiro Segawa?"

"V-man? He'd never do that! He must have been framed too!"

Megure looked over the Fentons. Jack was disbelieving, Maddie was enraged, and the kid looked grim yet relieved. _So only Jack Fenton's having a hard time imagining Vlad as a killer. Interesting._

"Anyway, I'm sure my lawyers will have me out of here soon. Perhaps we can meet up with each other later." He spoke to Jack but his eyes were on the small boy hiding behind his arch enemy.

_I underestimated you boy. A mistake I don't make often and one I will _not_ make again with you._

_S$_

"WOOOHOOO!" screamed Danny. "I can't believe we did it! Vlad's in jail!"

"There's still the trial, little brother," Jazz reminded him. But she was smiling too.

"And it's all thanks to you!" Before Conan could protest, Danny picked him up and swung him around. "You rock!"

"Could you _not_ do that?" asked Conan.

"Sorry," Danny apologized cheerfully. "If you ever need _anything_…"

"I'm fine, unless you can age me ten years. But seriously, this is what I do. I'm just glad Vlad's off the streets."

Their celebration was cut short as a loud explosion went off. Danny didn't hesitate and took off in the direction of the blast, ducking down an alley and transforming, before flying the rest of the way.

"Danny!" Jazz started to follow, then turned back to Conan.

"Go. I can get home on my own." Jazz nodded and took off after her brother.

S$

Danny wasn't too surprised to find the explosion had come from the police station. The police were in a frazzle,doing thier bestto save evidence, stop prisoners from escaping holding cells, and just trying to figure out what was happening. He subtly used his invisibility to take out a few of the more dangerous looking prisoners before a wisp of blue smoke escaped his breath.

"Oh no…"

Following his instincts he found himself in a surprisingly empty hallway where a single officer was trying to stop a black knight on a fiery horse from kidnapping a seemingly unconscious Vlad Masters.

"Put the prisoner down and get off your horse." ordered the officer, shakily drawing a bead on the knight.

"Foolish Mortal," laughed the Fright Knight. "Lord Plasmius has ordered this human brought to him. And no living human in going to stop me!"

"How about a dead one?" asked Danny as he flew in, punching the Fright Knight in the face, knocking him off the NightMare, who whinnied and bucked. This resulted in Vlad getting thrown and knocked unconscious for real.

"Insolent peasant!" cried the Knight, drawing the SoulShredder.

Danny just blasted him through a wall.

"What are you? What's going on?" asked the cop, who Danny was surprised to notice was the same one he had possessed earlier.

"You can put down the gun officer," Danny said, trying to look non-threatening. "The guy in black was trying to bust Masters here out of prison. Despite how Fright Knight tried to make it sound, Plasmius actually works for Masters."

Suddenly Fright Knight came up through the floor and tried to surprise Phantom, who merely sidestepped and sucked him into the thermos.

"Fools" Fright Knight declared as he was sucked in. "You have merely fallen into my master's trap!"

"What? Oh no…" Danny turned to Takagi. "Get Masters back in his cell!"

"What about you?"

"This was just a diversion! I've got to stop them!" Danny turned invisible again and flew trough the ceiling.

Takagi glanced around the destroyed hallway and wondered how he was going to explain this.

$S

Conan hurried home. He really liked Danny and Jazz, but all this ghost stuff was seriously weirding him out. And besides, Ran was home by now and he wanted to make sure she was okay. Two more blocks. One more…

Suddenly he felt something clamp down on each shoulder and his feet lift off the ground. _WHAT?_

Conan looked up to find himself in the talons of some kind of fiery green vulture, one of a set of three that was in effect kidnapping him.

"The Hell!"

"Oi, outta the mouths of babes." said one of the vultures.

"Kids today, so disrespectful." Another agreed.

"So whatta we going to do with him?"

"I dunno,Masters just said to dump him where no one would find him."

"He couldn't have been more specific?"

"Why don't we just dump him in the ghost zone or something?"

"That works for me"

"Sure"

"Let me go!" Conan protested, struggling even harder. The vultures ignored him and flew towards Dalv Inc.

"You can't do this!" Conan protested.

"Quit yer yapping" scolded one of the vultures.

"Yeah, besides everyone ends up here eventually," said the vulture that was holding him, before throwing him into the glowing green gateway.

Conan felt something comparable to a full body static shock as he passed through the gateway. The next thing he felt was cold. It wasn't just cold air like in winter, but a cold that seemed to come from within him as well.

He had no control as he drifted past several strange doors, the cold seeming to get stronger every second. "I want to go home! I want RAN!" he screamed before he blanked out.

S$

Ran Mori sighed. Her head was still sore from where she had hit it. She had come home to an empty house. Conan had left a note saying he was at Agasa's and her father was Kami knew where.

She sighed. Shinichi hadn't called, hadn't visited her. True he probably didn't even know she had been hurt, but she had still been hoping he'd show up. Ran sighed again. It was so lonely without him.

"RAN!"

Her heart fluttered at the sound ofthe familiarvoice. She bolted from her room and there he was, standing in the living room. _Shinichi..._

"Shinichi where have you been!" she cried,rushing at him, trying to hold onto him so he wouldn't dissapear again.

But instead of solid warm flesh she fell through what felt like frigid air before landing on the floor. "Wha...?" She took a hard look at him and noticed a few things she hadn't before. Like the panicked look on his face or the fact that his skin was slightly translucent. "Shinichi what's going on?"

He looked at her, eyes filled with shock and despair. "Ran I…I think I'm dying…"

S$S$S$

**Firefly4000**: The evidence is really just carelessness on Vlad's part - he didn't wear gloves when he stuck on that post it note. #offers Thundercake in return#

**SN 1987A**: I never understood why Agasa wanted him not to tell her. It's not like he would be telling Sonoko. Really almost any two series can be joined together if it's thought out #please don't take this as a challenge -if you ask me for something I'll do it .#

**starfruit-22**: Thanks, luck is something I need alot of, (wish I had some when writing chapter 15)

**Sharmaine**: No evidence, no mystery (like anyone didn't know whodunit after the first chapter) And yeah, Vlad strikes me as someone who'd have no qualms about killing.

**manzanita**: When I write a story, it's like I'm watching a movie in my head and transcribing it. The characters sound like themselves because it's what I'm 'hearing' them say rather than what I would say myself. And yeah, i'm just as guilty or poor review skills as you. I got out of the habit when I started using the school computers.

**Terra89**:I'd rather be Kid than Naruto. The ninja skills are cool, but the whole 'Kyubi-taking-over" thing would scare me too much. And yes, Vlad is going down. I think Schools Out, Ghouls Out was just nicks name, the reall epi name was "Reality Trip", which I saw and was most awesome. As I love your Zelda fic, Especially that twist about Link's identity #squees#

**Kinns911**: No fears, everyone's favorite thief will show up eventually (chapter 12 or 13 I think)

**The-world-needs-peace**:Heh, if _that_ cliffie bothered you, you must hate me now! And yes, now Danny is BSnP-free (ReBoot referance!) I love well written crossovers too. Sorry about thecliffie, really I am, but it's a plot device.

**KaitouKudou**: If Ireferance anything in DP you don't get, just mention in the review and I'll explain it down here. I kinda liked the idea of a half ghost. It let me break my brain trying to figure out howit would work.


	10. Who Let the Dogs In?

AN: &text& mean what's being said is in esperanto It's being used for a certain DP character who only speaks Esperanto and maybe some broken English. (for the record, Danny does not speak Esperanto and has no idea what aforementioned character is saying)

S$

She didn't want to believe it. She _couldn't_ believe it! _It wasn't true!_

"Shinichi?" she asked, trembling. He nodded. Ran reached out to his face, her hands tracing the contour of his jaw. She tried to get a grip only to see her fingers inside her face.

That was too much for her. Ran screamed, snapping her hand back as though it had been burned.

"Ran, please!" Shinichi pleaded, "It's just me!" He tried to reach out to her but she shrank back, "Ran?" _She's scared…of me? _The shock hit him even harder then when he had realized he was a ghost. _Ran's scared of **me**…_ "I…I guess I'll be going then…"

That broke through. Because if there was one thing Ran feared more than ghosts, it was Shinichi leaving. "Don't you dare!" She grabbed him, at least as well as she could. In the end it was more like she was hugging herself, but it had the desired effect. Shinichi stayed where he was.

"I've waited all this time for you and you have the nerve to show up dead! Don't you dare leave me now Shinichi Kudo!"

"Ran," Tears started streaming down his face, though they vanished as they fell. He turned around to face her, "I'm so sorry. This is why I never told you anything. I didn't want you to end up like this."

"Shinichi…"

"CONAN WHERE ARE YOU!"

Ran screamed as a white haired ghost flew into the apartment.

"Ran, it's okay. Phantom's on our side." the ghostly detective assured.

"You know him Shinichi?" Ran asked disbelievingly.

_Shinichi? Where have I heard that name before?_ wondered Phantom, _Wait a minute, wasn't Shinichi Conan's adult name?_

"Dammit." the halfa swore. "The explosion at the police station was a trap. They wanted to lure me away from you so they could k-ki-DAMMIT" Danny punched the wall, leaving an imprint. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about the wall, Ran does that all the time."

"HEY!"

"And I'm not dead yet."

"What!" came the shocked reply from both Ran and Phantom.

"It's weird, I can still feel my body, but it's at a distance." He shivered. "It's cold."

"You idiot!" Ran tried to whap her errant boyfriend. "Why didn't you say that in the first place! We could be out saving you!"

Shinichi shook his head. "I'm not exactly somewhere easily accessible. They took me into a Dalv Inc. building basement and threw me into a swirling portal to a very cold place"

Danny blinked. "They threw you into the ghost zone. Man, Vlad must be _pissed_ at you."

Ran blinked, feeling _very_ left out of the loop.

"Okay, think, think" Phantom floated back and forth. "No way I'm going to be able to get into Dalv, Vlad will have seen to that. Our portal is back in America. I haven't seen Wulf in forever."

Suddenly his eyes brightened. He put two fingers in his mouth and whistled.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting help" Danny answered with a smirk.

_ARF ARF_

Reality seemed to twist in a small spot in the room, then what looked liked a green comet zipped out and around the room.

"Cujo SIT" Phantom commanded.

The comet stopped, skidding slightly, revealing itself to be a small green dog.

Shinichi and Ran blinked.

"Cujo used to be a guard dog. He has pretty good tracking abilities too." Danny pulled a piece of glowing fishing line out of his pocket and tied it to the ghost dog's leash. He then wrapped the line around his hand. "Cujo get a good sniff." The dog started sniffing Shinichi.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Shinichi asked tentatively.

Danny shook his head. "You noticed how you're not like the other ghosts you've seen? It's because you're not a real ghost yet. I don't want to take any chances of that changing."

"Phantom," Shinichi hesitated, "I'm going to tell Ran the truth. About my case."

Danny smiled. "Tell her the truth about everything. Cujo, fetch."

The ghost dog took off, dragging the ghost boy through the portal with him.

"I need to sit down." Ran whispered, the events of the past few minutes catching up with her. Shinichi guided his love to a chair as best he could without actually touching, "You're taking this very well."

Shinichi shrugged. "Ever since I got involved with the Impossible Murder it's been one impossibility after another. I guess part of me is still thinking I'll wake up and this will all be a dream. Ghosts, portals to the netherworld, this goes beyond everything I've ever believed. I used to believe nothing but facts and evidence. Now I'm not even sure what's real and what's not."

"There is only one truth" Ran whispered, trying to take comfort in the familiar phrase.

"One truth" Shinichi whispered. "Ran do you remember who Phantom came here looking for."

Her eyes bugged out. "CONAN! We have to find him! He could be hurt!"

"If you can call free floating in the nether world hurt. Ran, I'm sorry I never told you."

She shook her head, "No NO!" Conan was the one bit of sanity left to her. Shinchi couldn't take that away from her too.

"The people who did this are still hunting me Ran. So I did my best to make Shinichi disappear. Because if Shinichi's dead then they'd have no reason to hurt you." He laughed self depreciatingly. "I guess I can stop _pretending_."

"Don't talk like that. Phantom will save you." She put her hand over his own, giving the semblance of touching. "Make no mistake, Shinichi, I'm going to kick your butt. But I'll wait until you're out of your current crises."

Shinichi grinned and moved closer to her. Ran felt a wisp of cold air on her lips.

She smiled. "Shinichi, what did Phantom mean when he said to tell me everything?"

The teenage ghost grinned. "Oh you're going to love this…"

S$

Everything in Danny wanted to scream "Slow Down", but he didn't. Conan-Shinichi-Conan-his _friend_ was counting on him. And that was what it had boiled down to. Despite barely knowing Conan a day Danny trusted him with his secret (not that he had much choice).

There was something about leading a double life. Not even his friends or his sister truly understood. But Conan did, because Shinichi was his Phantom. Because even though there was a side of him he had to keep hidden, he still did everything he could to help others.

They were the same.

And that's why Danny was letting Cujo drag him through the ghost zone at a rate most motorcycles would be proud of. Because a friend was in trouble and neither Danny Fenton nor Danny Phantom would let his friends be hurt.

Still he couldn't help but feel lead in the pit of in stomach as he saw where the ghost dog was leading him.

"Great. I guess being alive in the ghost zone is 'Against the Rules'"

S$

A sudden noise startled on of the guards of Walker's prison. He turned but no one was there. Shrugging the guard went back on patrol. Danny became visible again, holding Cujo in one arm, his other hand over the dog's muzzle.

His human side came in real handy here.

He had to give Walker this, he had his integrity. He set himself against any he saw as code breakers, and that included Plasmius. Which fortunately meant the other halfa wasn't supplying Walker with technology that could stop him.

He dropped the ghost dog onto the floor. "Okay, now to find Con…"

"ARRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO."

Danny froze, he _knew_ that howl.

Now he had two friends in danger.

Fortunately, he didn't have to choose.

Concentrating as hard as he could, Danny's figure blurred. Cujo whined in confusion as suddenly there were two Danny's in front on him. One leaned down and scratched the ghost dog behind his ears. "It's okay Cujo, you and me are going are going to save Conan-"

"-while I'm going to save Wulf." finished the other.

"ARRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"You do the crime you do the time," sneered Bullet, as he whipped the werewolf-ghost.

&Bastards!& sneered Wulf

"This is what you get for siding with the hybrid, you filthy mutt."

Bullet flung back his whip, intent on striking the inmate again. Instead a charge of ectoplasm went through the whip and shocked Walker's second in command.

Wulf's eyes widened in disbelief. &You came for me?&

"Man, they did a number on you," Danny look at the ectoplasm leaking from the welts on Wulf's body _Dammit, I knew Walker was after you, why didn't I try to find you sooner._

Danny fired a blast of ectoplasm at the special restraints that bound Wulf's claws. _This is really taking a lot out of me. I forgot that I'm at half strength while I'm split_

"We need to get moving. Bullet will wake up soon and there's someone else here who needs our help"

Wulf nodded &Any friend of yours is a friend of mine&

Danny nodded, not quite sure what his friend was saying, and took of in search of his other half.

S$

They bumped into each other, quite literally. The two Dannys turned a corner and collided with each other.

&Why are there two of you, my friend?&

"I finally figured out Vlad's cloning technique," explained Danny, guessing at what Wulf was saying. The two Danny's grabbed hands. There was a bright green flash and suddenly there was only one Danny, holding Conan in his arms.

&This is friend's friend?& Wulf asked, gently stroking the small boy's hair.

"His name is Conan, sorta. He helped me take down Plasmius and as a result he got stuck in here while he was still alive. His soul is still in the living world though. I've got to reunite the two."

"You won't be reuniting anyone," said a familiar and unwelcome drawl.

"He's dying Walker. But I can still save him." Danny tried to reason.

"Being alive here is against the rules. I'm afraid none of you are leaving here."

Cujo growled, changing into his adult form.

Wulf looked at the small boy whose life was slowly draining out of him, there was no time for this! He flexed his claws and tore through the fabric of the ghost zone. "Get friend to safety. We take care of him."

Danny looked confused. Then Wulf grabbed him and threw him through the portal.

"NO CUJO! WUUUUULLLFFF!"As the portal closed shut, the two canine ghosts nodded at eachother and commenced in starting a prison riot.

S$

Danny was flung through the portal and smashed into the Mori's wall.

"Are you okay?" asked Shinichi as he helped Danny to his feet.

"My friends, they're in trouble! I have to go back!"

"Conan? Oh god Conan!" Ran ran to the small body. His lips had turned blue and his eyes had a glassy dead stare. The only thing that showed he was alive was the intense shivering of his small frame, looking almost like a personalized Earthquake.

Danny collected himself. Wulf and Cujo were good fighters and the truth was he had no way to reach them right now.

But Conan he could help. Conan he could save!

"Get back in your body." Danny instructed.

"How?"

"Just touch it, you should get sucked in."

"Like thi-iissss" Shinichi was sucked into Conan's body. Instantly life sparked in his eyes and his body huddled up, actively trying to keep warm.

Danny grabbed him; "The fastest way to get to the hospital is for me to fly him there." He explained as he shifted into his ghost form and took off.

Ran had meant to be right behind him, really she did, but she apparently she couldn't move until she'd had a nice long cry.

Danny landed behind some bushes in front of the hospital. A brief look around to make sure he wouldn't be seen and he changed back to normal and ran into the building.

Inpatients, outpatients, doctors, and nurses scurried around. Danny was lost in the shuffle, no one noticing him or the injured child he had.

Danny took a deep breath, adding just the slightest amount of his power to his voice. "_**SOMEBODY HELP ME!**"_

S$

"So he's going to be okay?" asked Ran for what seemed to be the thousandth time. The doctor nodded patiently.

"Truthfully as bad as he looked, his case was rather mild. There was no tissue damage, though judging by his body temperature if he wasn't pulled out of that freezer when he was, it'd be a different story."

"Freezer?" asked Sato. Conan had requested a call to the police be made since he was technically kidnapped. He described his assailants as 'Three old jewish buzzards' All having slight builds and white hair in varying stages of baldness.

"Yes, a young boy named Daniel Fenton received a message from Conan, apparently that badge of his acts as a two way radio. Mr. Fenton pulled him out of the freezer and brought him here."

Sato and Takagi looked at each other. "And where is Daniel now?" asked Takagi.

"Home I believe. He got a phone call from his sister. He gave me some contact information to give you though." The doctor gave the officers a slip of paper with the address for the Marapul hotel and a phone number. Sato dialed the number.

"Hello, Maddie Fenton speaking."

"This is Detective Sato, Mrs. Fenton. Is your son there?"

"No why? You can't think Danny's involved in-"

"It's alright, mam. In fact your son saved a small boy's life today. We just need a statement from him."

"He did?" Sato could hear the pride in her voice. "That's my son. He's not here right now, though."

"Thank you for your help." Sato hung up. "He hasn't reached the hotel yet."

"Probably not if he went on foot." Takagi agreed.

Ran, for her part, did not mention how unlikely it was Danny went on foot.

Sato felt a small tug on her skirt. Conan looked up at her with the most adorable childlike eyes ever. "Sato-keiji, can I come with you? I wanna thank Danny-niichan for saving me!"

Sato smiled. "If the doctor says it's okay for you to go…"

S$

Ran shook her head, _One day I'm going to find out how he does that._

She and 'Conan' were in the backseat of Sato and Takagi's car. It was one thing knowing Shinichi was Conan, it was another thing seeing him playing the part while knowing Shinichi was Conan. It was slightly creepy.

That didn't mean she wasn't holding him as close to her as possible.

"Hey," asked Conan, "Isn't that Shiratori standing in the middle of the street?"

Sato squinted. "I think you're right." She slowed down.

The super-intendant _was_ standing in the middle of the road, apparently not worried at all about someone hitting him.

The car rolled to a stop a few feet away from him, but he showed no response.

Suddenly Conan started shivering. Hard.

"Are you okay?" asked Ran, alarmed.

"Ssssso cccccold" stuttered Conan.

Sato looked in the back seat._ Shit_ "Don't worry, we can talk to Danny later. We're going back to the hospit-"

"_SATO LOOK OUT!_"

Sato barely had time to realize that Takagi was pulling her under the dashboard as Shiratori leveled a gun at the windshield and fired.

S$S$S$S

TIM Omake:

Danny landed behind some bushes in front of the hospital. A brief look around to make sure he wouldn't be seen and he changed back to normal and ran into the building.

Inpatients, outpatients, doctors and nurses scurried around. Danny was lost in the shuffle, no one noticing him or the injured child he had.

Danny took a deep breath, adding just the slightest amount of his power to his voice. "**_SOMEBODY HELP ME!_** he screamed. Or at least tried to. Instead a ghostly wail tore from his throat and gave the hospital a brand new sunroof.

Everyone stared.

"Hehhehheh, Oops? Um, now that I have your attention could someone help this kid? Please?"

S$$S

AN: Don't forget to check the fanart, four new pieces up.

**The-world-needs-peace**I'm not trying to torture you on purpose but a chappie doesn't feel right if it doesn't end on a dramatic point. Plus all my personal info I give out online is falsified and while the story is done you still need me to upload it. So please don't kill me

**YELLOWCARDFMAFANS**: #fans# Don't Worry, he's gonna be okay.

**Terra89**: Yay Drama! And yes the ending for the movie was hilarious!

**Basser**: I can understand the HP thing. Love the books, love the movies, tolerate the games, but the fandom scares the Bejezzus outta me. Danny's maturity is caused by two things. One being he's older (this is roughly two years in the future for him) and Vlad's _really_ crossed a line. No playing around. Conan's stoicism is that, while he trusts Danny, he's really not comfortable with the supernatural aspect Danny's dragged into his life.

**SN 1987A**: Apotoxin cure? Conan has no such luck. And Jack wouldn't be Jack if he wasn't so lovably naïve. As for what Takagi will make of fighting ghost #gives author laugh 104: I know something you don't# And thank you for not making a challenge. I would have had to write it. Because I'm like that.

**Sharmaine**: No Conan's not a halfa (what would the point of the omakes be then?) The shock of being thrown through the portal just kinda separated him form his body. The only 'power' he'll retain is the intensive shivering when an evil ghost is near.

**Firefly4000**: Anytime. There can never be too much Thundercake.

**Godessforshort**: Danke


	11. Merger

The bullet lodged in the windshield glass, sending spiderwebs of cracks rippling outwards.

"Just give me the boy and no one else need get hurt."

_That's not Shiratori's voice_ Sato realized.

Another bullet was fired, this one exploded red as it passed through the front and rear windshield, showering everyone with safety glass.

"Now everyone out of the car, where I can see you. Or rest assured the next blast will be worse."

Everyone got out of the car, Ran holding the shivering Conan protectively. The red glow in Shiratori's eyes was all too apparent now.

"Plasmius!" Conan hissed under his breath.

Takagi blinked. _Plasmius? Where have I heard that name before?_

S$ Flashback

_"Foolish Mortal," laughed the Fright Knight. "Lord Plasmius has ordered this human brought to him. And no living human in going to stop me!"_

S$ End Flashback

_According to the…white haired boy…Plamius works for Masters. Masters framed Fenton and was in likelihood resposible for the attacks on Ran and Conan, and Conan's kidnapping._

If his target is Jack Fenton, why does he keep focusing on Conan!

Takagi's thoughts were interrupted by a sudden feeling of cold on his back. Plasmius-Shiratori fired again and to his surprise he found his body moving on his own, pushing everyone out of the way.

Plasmius smirked "So Daniel, you've decided to join the party."

Takagi was shocked to feel his own mouth moving, to hear his own voice speaking. "My name's _Phantom_, Plasmius. And I'd suggest no name dropping, or I might return the favor."

"They're possessed," he heard Ran gasp from behind him. "Officer Shiratori and Officer Takagi, they've both been possessed!"

Plasmius grinned. "Clever girl."

_Possessed, wait a minute I'm possessed!_

Um, kinda….

! Who are you! What are you doing in my body!

There's a dirty joke in there somewhere.

$#&(

Calm down, calm down! Geeze, for a timid guy, you've got a vocabulary. I'm Phantom, the ghost who saved you from Fright Knight.

The internal dialog was interrupted by another shot. This one was not a bullet, but a blast of red energy.

_Sato!  
Conan! Ran!_

A green dome formed by Phantom/Takagi spread around the girls and Conan, the red blast splattering harmlessly against it.

_Wow. My shields aren't usually that strong…_

"Impressive, _Phantom_," said Plasmius mockingly.

_That bastard!_

You don't know the half of it!

Takagi felt a brief flash of…something. Anger, betrayal, shame. Phantom's emotions towards Plasmius. There was also something else, something Takagi could identify with very strongly.

A desire to protect.

And in finding that common ground, something clicked.

"You're not hurting my friends anymore."

Sato blinked. Takagi was talking with two voices, his normal one, and another, younger voice (presumably Phantom's).

"And what do you intend to do about?"

Takagi held his hands slightly apart, a green sphere forming in between them. He shot his hands forwards and solid beam shot out, narrowly missing the possessed superintendent.

The arrogance seemed to drain instantly out of the other halfa. "You're not that strong. YOU'RE NOT THAT STRONG!"

"I'm not." Phantom/Takagi said in almost a whisper. "_We_ are." In a louder voice continued, "Your energy is being drained constantly trying to stop Shiratori from regaining control. We're willing to work together to stop you from hurting the people we care about. It's three against one." He began charging another shot. "It's over."

"Very good my boy, but you forget one thing," he raised his gun to his head. "I still have a hostage."

"You…" the glow in Phantom/Takagi's eyes became so bright the pupils were barely visible. A faint green glow began to surround his body.

Plasmius's smirk grew, until five blade-like claws tore through his chest. He barely had time to blink when Shiratori was flung away, landing in front of the group, apparently unharmed, though unconscious.

The same could not be said for the vampire-like figure dangling from the claws of what looked like a ghostly werewolf. Green blood was dripping down his white outfit, a look of total shock on his face.

The glow around Phantom/Takagi faded and he smiled weakly. "Okay, make that four against one." He said before collapsing. As he hit the ground, they split; a white haired boy seemed to fall out of Takagi. In a flash the white haired boy turned into Danny Fenton, both he and Takagi unconscious.

"Friend!" cried the werewolf, flinging the bleeding vampire ghost aside. Plasmius gasped and phased through the ground and escaped.

Sato took a deep breath. "WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON HERE!"

S$$S

AN: Hello? Any readers left?

Sorry about the delay. Went on Vacation to Maine. Came back to find out my laptop well, ever see the Strong Bad Email "Virus". That.

**Terra89:** Life without chocolate would not be life at all. Danny called the ghost dog Cujo once. I think he was just joking but for lack of a batter name the fandom seems to have adopted it.

**YELLOWCARDFMAFANS:** Yup Shinichi's alive. (Though not for much longer if Plasmius has anything to say about it)

SN1987A: Seeing as how I'm writing the story, Shiratori had no chance to begin with.(S/T all the way!). Poor guy, I should hook him up with someone. Danny's Aunt Alicia maybe? (I'm evil) 

**Sharmaine:** Aww you peeked. And yeah, Danny'd have a hard time talking his way out of _that_ one.

**Firefly4000:** Don't worry, Wulf and Cujo can take care of themselves. Thundercake is a cake shaped like Thunder Mountain made for Chocolate fudge brownie mix, held together with chocolate truffle sauce and topped with drizzles of white chocolate.

**LazyShamanist:** Sorry, went on an internetless vacation right after I posted the last chapter. Sorry I missed the story. Why did you remove it? (And like I said _What's a Little Fur Amongst Friends_ will resume once I'm done posting this.)

**RKRyune:** Another peeker! Still glad you liked it. Ya, Vlad's an evil little thing in this.


	12. Team Phantom

The Kudo House was once again the base of operations for Team Phantom, which now included Ran, Sato, Wulf, and Cujo. Sato was drinking some very strong tea while Jazz did her best to explain what was going on.

Danny, Takagi, and Shiratori had yet to wake up.

"The human body wasn't meant to hold two souls at once," Jazz had explained, "so it causes a lot of stress. In all likelihood Shiratori was possessed for a long time, so he's pretty drained. Takagi was only possessed for a few minutes, but whatever he and Danny did when they worked together drained them both."

Even Jazz, who (much to her displeasure) was the current expert on ghosts, had no idea what had happened. Usually when someone's possessed, there's a brief struggle for control. If the human wins, the ghost is ejected and that's that. If the ghost wins, the humans mind becomes submissive, usually completely dormant, until the ghost leaves or is weakened enough to be over thrown.

For the ghost and the human to work together was literally unheard of.

So they just had to wait, and hope the three people in various guestrooms would pull through.

S$

Wataru Takagi dreamed. In his dream he was flying above a small city. As he passed some people cheered and others glared. Many hated him for being different, yet some only felt safe because they knew he was protecting them.He had to protect them; he was the only one who could.

And there was so much to protect them from; Spectre, Skulker, Freakshow.

Plasmius, Pariah Dark, **_Him_**.

Takagi wasn't quite sure whom the last referred to; the memory was very deep and hurt a lot.

So many things hurt. He had been bullied by someone he could beat up, hated by someone he loved, but still kept going, despite the pain. It was the only thing he could do.

S$

Daniel Fenton dreamed. In he dream he was a police officer. He had been assigned to Beika, a quiet district with an alarming homicide rate. Maybe there was something in the water?

But trouble goes where there are people who can help. First Shinichi Kudo, then Mouri, then the kids. The homicide remained high, but the unsolved crimes rate was one of the lowest in japan.

But he began to notice inconsistencies. Why had no one ever filed a missing persons report on Kudo? How come Mouri was only a competent detective while he was asleep. How the hell did four children become better at solving cases then most of the police force?

S$

The dreams merged into one, each seeing from the others perspective. Takagi dreamed of working with Conan/Shinichi, while Danny dreamed of trying to make sense of the conflicting clues and testimonies.

Danny dreamed of picking Conan up from the hospital, of going to look for himself.

Takagi dreamed of flying around to clear his head, when he spotted the standoff with Plasmius.

Both of them woke up at the same time.

S$

_What the hell was that?_ Takagi wondered. How much of what had just happened _had _happened? Did he really get possessed, or was that part of the dream?

What a dream. It was like a crazy American cartoon.

Now where the heck was he? The room was well furnished, but lacking in anything to mark it as belonging to someone specific.

He exited the guestroom and found himself in a hallway, at the other end of the hallway was none other than Danny Fenton.

If the kid had acted normal or surprised, he might have written all of it off as part of the dream, but when the American kid looked panicked and refused to meet his eye Takagi knew the truth. "That was all real, wasn't it? The ghosts, getting possessed, the dream, that was you?"

Danny nodded grimly. Even if the cop hadn't believed the dream outright, he had more than enough knowledge to raise suspicions. And unlike Conan, Takagi wasn't a person used to keeping secrets (unless one counted a crush that everyone knew about).

"Damn."

"You don't know the half of it."

Much to the halfa's surprise, Takagi reached out and ruffled his hair. "I know more than you think, ghostboy."

Danny had been referred to by that name in varying tone of disgust, hatred, and fear. Never before had he heard it said with so much affection.

S$

&Friend is okay!& Wulf exclaimed, hugging Danny. Cujo jumped around his feet, barking happily.

"Can't…breathe…"

Takagi laughed a little at Danny expense before finding himself in a bone crushing squeeze of his own. "Sato-san?"

"I thought I'd lost another partner," she whispered. "I didn't want it to happen again!"

Rather than get nervous like he normally did, Takagi returned the hug, "I'm not going anywhere for a long time."

Conan felt a brief twinge of something, not quite jealousy, as he watched the display. Ran noticed and squeezed his hand with a small smile of her own. _It must be hard on him to watch things like this, seeing everyone else being open when he constantly has to hide_. "Love you Shinichi."

Conan experienced mental breakdown.

Jazz smiled. "If Sam were here, she'd say something about needing insulin."

Agasa shook his head. "Trying times bring out the best in the best of people," he said with a little grin.

"And the worst out of the worst of people," Jazz added.

"Speaking of the worst of people," Danny cut in, "We have a problem."

Conan broke out of his Ran-induced revelry. "Agreed." He waited till everyone else was seated before continuing. "I assume everyone is caught up." He looked at Takagi who nodded. "Vlad, it seems, isn't as concerned about appearances as we thought. He outright jeopardized his secret when he possessed Shiratori, although in all likelihood he had planned to kill him afterwards. We have to figure out someway to neutralize his powers before he can stand trial." He turned to Danny. "Is there anyway to separate his ghost self from his human self?"

"NO!" exclaimed Danny, Jazz, and Takagi (who received several odd looks).

"Seriously bad mojo," said Danny, "Trust me."

Conan pinched the bridge of his nose, frusterated. "Any way to simply short out his powers?"

Danny nodded. "There's a device called the Plasmius Maximus, which would leave he completely normal for a fixed period of time."

"The only problem is Plasmius is the one who has it." Takagi added.

Sato cocked an eyebrow, _How did he know that? Were he and Danny discussing this before they came down?_

"Any chances of retrieving it?" asked Conan _I did not just suggest stealing. I did not just suggest stealing. I did not just suggest stealing. _

Jazz shook her head. "His security is pretty tight as far as human security, but against ghost? He's better guarded than Fort Knox!"

_Great, that means if we want to get the device, we'll probably need that damn thief's help. And personally I don't want anyone else getting involved. I think Danny'll agree, our secrets have spread far enough._

"We'll keep that as a maybe. Any other suggestions?"

&You want to put him in jail. Need it be a human jail?&

He blinked. &Interesting suggestion.& Switching to English, "Hey Danny, are there such things as ghost jails?"

Danny rolled his eyes. "Only one, Walker runs it. That's where you were being held."

"It won't hold a ghost-person then?" questioned Ran.

Danny smiled. "I prefer the term 'halfa'. And actually it probably will. Breaking in is always easier than getting out. And Walker knows enough of my weaknesses to make a halfa proof cell.

"But will Walker take Plasmius as a prisoner? That's the question."

Danny nodded. "He'd give Plasmius a few millennia just for the Pariah Dark thing. Add in peddling in real world contrabands, theft, and blatant take over the world attempts, and I'd say Plasmius is higher on his list than me!"

S$$S

And yes, Conan can speak esperanto. His father taught him in hawaii

This chapter may sound like it's branching out into two different scenarios. That's because at this point I had multiple endings planned and wasn't sure which one I was going with.

TIM Omake: Escape:

"And what do you intend to do about?"

Takagi held his hands slightly apart, a green sphere forming in between them. He shot his hands forwards and solid beam shot out, narrowly missing the possessed superintendent.

The arrogance seemed to drain instantly out of the other halfa. "You're not that strong. YOU'RE NOT THAT STRONG!"

"I'm not." Phantom/Takagi said in almost a whisper. "We are." In a louder voice continued, "Your energy is being drained constantly trying to stop Shiratori from regaining control. We're willing to work together to stop you from hurting the people we care about. It's three against one." He began charging another shot. "It's over."

The shot passed through Shiratori, harmlessly in his case, ripping Plasmius out of his unwilling host. The evil halfa was knocked unconcious and reverted to his human form.

"Bwa?" said Sato intelligently.

Phantom/Takagi looked proud of himself. Then suddenly he looked panicked.

"What's wrong?" asked Conan.

The possessed cop scratched his head embarrasedly. "Um, I can't quite figure out how to get out of his body..."

$S

TIM Omake: Mistaken Identity:

The sixteen year old American shook his head, already messy black hair becoming even more disheveled. Blue eyes looked empty, trying to comprehend what had just happened.

The japanese cop next to him sighed. "I'm sorry. If I'd have known what would happen, I'd have never tried possessing you. Hell, I never thought body swapping was possible. Well there was that thing with Pointdexter, but I don't think that really counts, since he hasn't really had a body for about fifty years."

Conan looked at the expression on Danny, no Takagi's, face. "I don't think you're helping."

Sato brought Takagi a mug of coffee, which he drank in one gulp.

Jazz sighed. "Really little brother, this is worse than the whole Fun-Danny Super-Danny incident."

Danny glared, which was somewhat hampered by the lack of green glow and the fact that Takagi glaring resembled an angry puppy more than something to be scared of. "I thought we agreed to never speak of that again!" Then he looked thoughtful. "So...does this mean I can drive the cop car now?"

S$$S

Actually the above were really just discarded ideas for how to resolve the Danny/Takagi merger (Or as WrenChan dubbed it, the Union of the Mild-Mannered). But they were cute so I included them. For an even better (read funnier) result, check out the special guest installlment of Phantom Detective.

**Terra89:** Mmm Fuuuudge. Is it Rocky Road Fudge? That's the best kind? Back Jack Fenton, Back I say!

**LazyShamanist: **#hugs# I hoped you removed it more for your own dislike than lack of reviews. Reviewer are fickle creatures. Just because they don't say anything doesn't mean you aren't loved.

**Firefly4000:** Wulf and Cujo rock #hands you a large soda#

SN1987A: Danny's secret is fast become, if not common knowledge, a lot more known then he'd like. Fortuantly the people who've found out are all trustworthy. 

**Inuconan:** Sorry, no Sam and Tuck in this one. Like I said, this stories alreay been written and it's too late to add them now. They will be appearing in sequel though


	13. The Invitation

_This, _thought Kaito Kuroba, _Is going to be an interesting night._ He had thought it odd when one of his favorite newspapers ran a special on Kid when he hadn't been active recently.

The real point of interest though, was a small poem printed next to the article.

_"The bird named Truth who lives a lie  
chases after the white magpie.  
But even enemies can become friends  
And band together to make sure the night ends  
So when Ankou decides to rides again,  
they met where it had all began."_

'The bird named Truth who lives a lie' No way that _wasn't_ Kudo. And the 'white magpie' line had definitely earned the meitantei a few good short jokes.

'But even enemies can become friends /And band together to make sure the night ends' Practically self explanatory, Kudo needed his help and considered him the lesser of two evils.

It was a good way to get his attention really. Find out which newspapers printed the most favorable Kid articles, and have them post another one. Next to it put a small poem in the style of his own heist notes demanding a meeting. The riddle was easy to decipher, except no one would understand it except the sender and the receiver. The only thing he'd have to look up was the 'Ankou' referance.

And he hadn't liked what he'd found… 

S$

"Past your bedtime, isn't it, kid?"

Conan permitted himself a sardonic grin as he turned around. It was like on the evening of April 1st,

_He landed silently before me, so as not to disturb the stillness of the night, together with a fearless smile as if he saw through everything. A cape and a silk hat. An impenetrable stance._

"Kaitou Kid." Conan greeted.

"Haido City Hotel, where our first tètè a tètè began. Almost makes you feel nostalgic."

"Almost, shall we talk shop?"

"Certainly. But first I'd like to see whatever that is sticking out of your pocket? Never know what nifty gadget _you_ have stored away."

Conan blinked _In my pocket? Oh, that._ He reached into his pocket, pulling out a thin piece of paper.

"Ofuda? Didn't think you would believe in that kind of thing?"

"I didn't." he said simply.

"Well down to business. I take it this isn't a social call?"

_I can say this, I can say this_ "I need you to steal something."

Kid's face wore the same expression as always, but internally was stunned. Unfortunately it only confirmed his fears. He grinned, if a little shakily. "Well, I need to know a little more than that."

Conan shook his head. "Not that fast. I'm just extending the invitation, this is a group effort. If you choose to accept, you'll be fully briefed."

"Where and when?"

"Tomorrow night. The Kudo house."

Kid nodded. He turned to leave but stopped. "You're doing the right thing detective."

"Huh?"

"If I know you, you're beating yourself up for being involved in a theft. Don't. The only reason you've stooped to calling me in is because lives are at stake. You said so in your message. Hiring a thief may be a crime, but letting innocents die for the sake of your pride would be a worse one, wouldn't you say?"

"Dalv Inc. It's an American owned company. You might want to do some research on it."

Kid smiled as he flew off, knowing that that little tidbit of information was the only way Conan could really thank him.

S$

"You _what!_"

"I just went and talked with the guy, geeze Jii."

"Consorting with detectives, if your father was still around…"

Kaito sighed and went back to the snooker game he was loosing horribly. "If a detective can swallow his pride and hire a thief, a thief can swallow his pride and work for a detective."

"Young master," Jii sighed, "Has it ever occurred to you that this is a trap?"

"Nope." said Kaito "Kudo actually plays by the game, hell he even used his own version of a heist note to contact me. Besides, there are lives riding on this, something Kudo and I both respect."

"And where in the message dies it say lives are at stake?"

" 'When Ankou decides to ride again'" Kaito's hands gripped the cue tighter, "Ankou was the original name of the Grim Reaper."

S$

"Shinichi you're crushing my hand." Ran whispered to her miniscule boyfriend.

"I'm sorry." He whispered back. "I'm just not used to dealing with him being on the same side."

"The important part is _that_ he's on our side. He's like you, he doesn't loose. And we need that now more than ever."

Shinichi smiled behind his mask of Conan. "Thanks Ran. I'm probably going to need to be reminded of that a few more times before the evening's out."

They entered Shinichi's old home, Conan removing the ofuda from the front door so Danny could enter freely.

Dr. Agasa was already there, sipping a cup of tea nervously. "Ah, Shinichi, your, ahem, _specialist_ is waiting in the library. Danny and Jazz should be here soon and Sato and Takagi should be arriving any minute."

"What about Super-Intendent Shiratori?"

The scientist shrugged. "You'll have to ask them. The ghosts are out somewhere. The wolf-like fellow tried to tell me where they were going, but I couldn't understand."

Conan nodded. "I guess it would be rude to keep him waiting, then."

S$

A large table had been placed in the library with chairs of various styles and sizes. On the table had been spread all their information on the Impossible Murder and Vlad Masters in general.

"Interesting reading?"

"More or less jives with what I've already found out." Kid answered. "No thief who ever tried to hit Dalv Inc. was ever sent to jail. And I think Vlad wants it that way. 90 of them never returned, and the few who did had been driven insane."

"That's Plasmius." Conan said dryly.

Kid arched an eyebrow. "Who?"

Conan was about to answered, when Ran stopped him. "Let's wait till the others get here. Danny could probably explain it better." She turned her attention to Kid. "It's nice to finally meet you face to face, Kid-san."

"Likewise," The phantom thief, elegantly bowed.

_Why the heck is he reminding me so much of Shinichi?_

The door to the lirbrary opened, this time Agasa entered, followed by Takagi and Sato.

Kid's whole body tensed. They may have been out of uniform, but he recognized two cops when he saw them. _Kudo didn't really set me up did he?_

Both cops stopped dead as they saw who they were sharing a room with.

"Wha..how.." Saro stuttered, before sighing and plopping into a chair. "Never mind, he's probably the only one who could pull this off anyway."

_Okaaaay. I think that's the first time a cop's ever been _glad_ to see me. Well, not counting the evil robot clone incident…_

Takagi laughed sharply and clapped. "I applaud your sense of irony. The infamous _phantom_ thief."

"Ignore my partner," Sato said. "He's been acting weird all day. Probably a side effect of downloading Danny's brain into his own."

_I wonder if Akako had anything to do with this?_

Suddenly a black haired boy ran through the wall, dragging a red haired girl behind him. "Sorry we're late. Vlad sent us a welcoming crew."

&&More of his damned mutant minions&& muttered Wulf, following behind Danny, Cujo running in circles at his heels. &&The man has no respect for the dead or living&&

Conan snorted. &&You can say that again.&& He then leaned forward to face the very freaked out thief. "Now about what we want you to steal…"

S$$S

AN: Kid gets props. The riddles poems are complicated! For Those of you who looking forward to seeing Walker involved, sorry but I put it to vote and Kid won. On the other hand The Phantom Detecive has adopted the Ghost Jail scenerio, though it was never flat out stated in the story. Don't forget to click the fanart link for some surprised Kid pics

**Terra89:** Answer your question? Mmmm Fudge.

**SN1987A:** Imentioned on LJ that I think Danny and Takagi will have a bit of a Big Brother/Little brother thing going on. Wulf know firsthand what a stay a Walker's is like. Can you think of anything worse. And of course Conan learned esperanto in Hawaii. That's where he learns everything.

**Kaida Hikari:** Eep, didn't know you liked that line. I thought it was a bit corny. (My mental state when I wrote the chapter the first time around wasn't the best). My Bad.

**LazyShamanist:** Well I _try_ to keep a Wens/Sat update schedual. It isn't always possible between computer troubles and FF.N not letting me into Document Manager. But I try.

**YumeTakato:** Well Kaito is going in to steal it. He just needed an invite.

**Firefly4000:** Would Walker agree to imprison Vlad? In a heartbeat. In Walkers point of view he's stopping bad guys (he just considers Danny a bad guy). It 'would he work with Danny' that's questionable.

**candidus-lupus-full Moon:** Glad you like the stories. Takagi's one of my fave characters too. And good crossovers are always a wonderful thing. (check out manycases1truth on livejournal, they did a crossover challenge a while back and are still getting good responses.)


	14. The Theft

The small ball wove through Kaito's fingers fluidly, though he wasn't really paying any attention to it at all. Even less was he paying attention to the teacher droning on about math.

All of Kaito's attention was on his meeting the previous night. On plans that had been formed. On the sudden fragile nature reality had taken.

But what disturbed him most wasn't the fact that he had been hired by cops, or that he was up against one of the greatest supernatural evils around. It was the fact that Kaitou Kid wouldn't be going through with the heist.

Kaito Kuroba was.

He wasn't going to send out a heist note and he wasn't going to be returning what he stole; it just didn't seem right to be using his father's persona that way. But there was no way he could back down from this either. This Plasmius guy had to go down!

And if he was caught, well, he had so much more to worry about than getting unmasked.

The bell rang and the students exited as quickly as they could. Introspective Kaito could only mean humiliation for someone.

Of course, that someone was never Koizumi, so she sashayed up to him fearlessly. "You know, you make the _most_ interesting friends."

Kaito shrugged non-commitedly.

"I mean a detective, two cops and the halfa? You flirt with danger more than you do with Nakamori-chan."

_Poker face_ "What the heck are you talking about now?" he asked, trying to appear annoyed

The class witch rolled her eyes. "Now's not the time for your little games. You're challenging something that has the entire mystical world in a tizzy. And made some powerful friends in the process." She slipped something into his hands. "It wouldn't do for someone else to take you out and possibly beat me to ruling the world."

"Um, thanks?" _I hope this doesn't turn me into a toad or something._

"Oh no, thank you," she laughed in a rather Kodachi-esque fashion before leaving.

S$

At seven forty six pm a well dressed, if rather paunchy, American gentleman entered the main building of Dalv Inc. He smiled at the receptionist, showed her his pass, and went on into the bowels of the building. He stepped in to third elevator on the right and pressed the button for the sixth floor three times. The elevator began to move, not up but down several levels, passed the parking basement. Though the security camera showed the gentleman getting off the elevator, is was a teenager dressed in all black who stepped onto the shining steel floor. Black track shoes, skintight black shirt and pants, black gloves, and a black kerchief (hiding a gasmask) over his face.

Showtime.

S$

_Not much of a show_ thought Kaito. There were doors, no locks, no security cameras, just seemingly unending steel tunnels that must have run under a good portion of the area. _He must have never thought he'd need them, that no living human would ever come here, except…except I _know_ I'm not the first thief to get this far. What happened to the others?_

Kaito's internal monolgue was interrupted by him spotting an actual door, locked no less. _One of the labs, finally!_ He opened the door and immediately regretted it.

Sure the mask filtered out the worst of the smell, as well as any type of mold or bacteria that could have been harmful to him, but it took more than he had to completely block out the smell of decomp. And the smell was especially strong due to the sheer _number_ of bodies, some nearly skeletal others…fresher.

He slammed the door shut, taking deep breaths, trying to get the smell out of his nose and the image out of his mind.

_Oh god oh GOD! That monster, all those people. There were more than just thieves in there, it must have been everyone who disappeared that the redhead was telling me about. I think I saw a child…gods_

This is a warning, like when they hung pirate skeletons outside of ports. It's to scare me away. Well it's not working Vlad! No matter what you have planned, I'm going to stop you! No matter what…

S$

_This is a pretty big what…_ thought the thief, looking at the guard…somethings…in front of the big double doors which Kaito was sure lead to one of the labs. It vaguely reminded Kaito of a mad scientist movie gone horribly wrong. Ghostly animals whose limbs looked like they had been mixed, matched, and mutated stood on guard, protecting the lab from all who would try to intrude.

_PETA is soooo hearing about this!_

Tentatively he took a step forward, and all hell broke loose. Beasts of varying shape and size screamed as they lunged towards him. Kaito dodged as best he could, but there were too many of them. Kaito prepared for the end, _Aoko..._

ZZZAP

The ghostly animals were flung aside, leaving a large radius separating thief from guards. Kaito blinked then pulled out the talisman Akako had given him early. It was glowing slightly orange and made the ghostly animals hiss.

_Thank You Koizumi_ crowed Kaito mentally as he ran in the lab, not noticing the talisman had developed a tiny crack.

S$$S

**Terra89:** Yeah Danny always seemed to have a good rapport with the canine ghosts. Personally I'm surprised Wulf hasn't shown up again. And yes I've read the Zelda fic .

**Kaida Hikari:** Yeah, the LJ version isn't going to be changing. And I was extremely spoiled for fanart on MC1T #grins#

**YumiTakato:** Yah, I think Toichi had more of a sense of humor than Jii concerning detectives.

**candidus-lupus-full Moon**: Well wait no longer, Kaito is here. BTW where do you get you torrents from?

**watashiwajerudesu:**Unfortuantly Kid did not write a will. I bet he's kicking himself in the butt for that right about now. I'm currently working on a side story about what happened to Shiratori, but it's taking longer than i thought.


	15. Aftermath

Vlad Master was evil. Vlad Masters was ruthless. Vlad Masters was cunning.

Vlad Masters had no organizational skills whatsoever.

At least this was Kaito's conclusion after rummaging around in his lab. There were notes, gizmos, odds and ends, a file on the bombing of the local police department that Kaito was sure those two cops would just _love_ to see, and a disturbing amount of love letters to someone named Maddie, but no sign of the Plasmius Maximus.

Kaito was also doing his best to ignore the northwest corner of the room. In it was a steel cage, large enough for a man. It was also, in all likelihood, where Hiro Segawa had spent his final days before his murder.

He was also being careful to avoid the large portal. Yeah using ghost powers he could _really_ mess with the cop's heads, but it wasn't worth being half dead.

Besides, halfa's apparently had a weakness towards ofuda and the runt knew it.

Kaito wished he could just find the damn device and get out of there. The portal, the place, the situation in general made him think about things he didn't really want to think about. Why were the ghosts Fenton had described so...twisted? What was the criteria for becoming a ghost, who decided if someone was or wasn't one? If there was a 'Ghost Zone' did that prove or disprove Heaven and Hell?

Where was his father's soul now? How did he think of himself, as Toichi Kuroba or as Kaitou Kid? Kaito himself knew how the latter could take over. He may have been a prankster, but he had always been a law-abiding citizen. Then overnight he became a crime sensation (admittedly due to people mistaking him for his father).

Why? To lure out his father's murderers? That may have been his original motive, but why go that particular route? Nakamori-keibu had been like a surrogate father to him. Why didn't ask him for help when he'd discovered his father's death wasn't the accident it appeared instead of making it his occupation to publicly humiliate the poor cop? Because he wanted to protect his father's name? Because he wanted to catch the murderers himself?

Yes and no. While those may have been his prime motives, he knew they weren't the only reasons. And he knew that because when he thought about it, he couldn't picture himself stopping even after the killers were caught. Kid was too much a part of him.

Plus he was too good, and that wasn't just his humility talking. Yeah, his father had taught him various magic tricks and lock picking, but nothing like what he did as Kid. Heck he couldn't even remember learning that stuff, he just did it. Was it genetic, something programmed into him to become a thief? Was his father's spirdit still hanging around, prodding him on that path? Was he just some messed up teen with a skill for being on the wrong side of the law.

Was he ever going to find that stupid device and get his ass out of there so he could stop thinking like this?

_Get a move on Thief-boy. Yes Thief-boy. Because like it or not, and for whatever reason, that's who and what I am. So whatever's left of my conscience better learn to deal with it, because I got a job to do. I don't have time for this, and neither does Kudo, Fenton, or anyone else Plasmius might consider 'expendable'._ He opened another drawer. In this one was a badly photoshopped picture of Masters, a woman (Maddie?), and Fenton's ghost form, edited to look evil. On the back was some sloppy handwritting that read : _My wife and my son (once Jack's dead)._

"O-kaay. This Masters guy is one seriously crazed up fruitloop."

"Funny. That's exactly what Daniel said when we first met."

_That's not good…_

He had appeared seemingly from thin air (which in his case was actually rather likely). Everything from the black suit from the slicked back hair to the smarmy grin screamed 'condescending bastard'

"I'd like to congratulate you. You're the first to ever make it this far. Quite impressive." Masters clapped politely. "I would dearly like to know how you made it past my pets, but I doubt you're going to tell me." Vlad sighed, "They're very useful, you know, but sadly…limited. No really intelligence or initiative, they just blindly follow simple orders. Oh I can hire human ghosts, but there's always the usual incompetence and backstabbing. What I need is a fresh ghost, one that hasn't had time to fully form a persona, one I can mold to my likings."

_Why is he telling me this? And why is he looking at me like that?_

… Oh.

Kaito bowed. "Well I must be off. And might I suggest that if you really are as lonely as this room suggests, you get a cat."

Vlad's eyes flashed (literally) in rage. "I will NOT GET A CAT!" he leapt at the kaitou, but as soon as his hands touched him a burst or orange electricity pushed him back.

"What is this!"

Kaito gave Vlad the same smirk that drove cops insane. "A little bit of my own magic, FruitLoop-san."

**CRACK**

Kaito looked down at the pendant, which had developed an even larger crack.

_Et tu Lady Luck_ thought Kaito before the talisman shattered, the small explosion throwing him into a large pile of boxes.

Vlad resumed smirking as he transformed into his ghostly state. "Your magic seems rather temperamental. Mine," His figure blurred and four evil Halfas began to converge on the poor thief. "on the other hand, works exactly how I want it to." Kaito scrambled back. He almost twisted his wrist as it landed on something that had fallen out of the boxes.

_What the? Okay Lady Luck, get me outta this alive and we'll call it even._

One of the Vlads lifted Kaito up by his collar. "You had a promising career as a criminal boy. But you picked the wrong target. Farwel-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Vlad screamed as Kaito hit him hard in the neck with the taser-like device. The three copies poofed out of existence while the one holding Kaito dropped him and turned back to human form. He clutched his neck and tried to change. An energy ring formed around his midsection, but fizzled out before anything could happen.

"GET HIM!" roared Vlad.

Kaito, for his part, didn't stick around. As soon as Vlad had released his grip he was off and running towards the elevator. He could hear the legions of kami-knew-what following him, but he didn't even glance around behind him.

Past the labs, past the room full of corpses, past the steel hallways and straight into the elevator. He had barely past the door when he had hit the 5th floor button three times. The elevator door closed with a pleasant ding and began its ascent.

Kaito wanted nothing more than to flop down and relax, but he knew he couldn't. A little thing like a lack of an elevator wouldn't stop what was coming for him. It was all he could do to breathe as the elevator lifted past the lobby and continued upward. The lack of anything attacking him unnerved him more than calmed him.

After what seemed like a small eternity, the elevator opened onto the roof. Giving Lady Luck a quick prayer of thanks, Kaito grabbed the glider he'd placed there earlier. With in seconds it was on and he was off the roof.

Finally he started to relax. If he made it off the building, he was usually scott free. Plus he was now in the public eye, surely Vlad wouldn't try anything…

Kaito's thoughts were interrupted by an energy blast catching him in his side.

He turned his head to see what had to be a ghost (wearing a battle suit?) flying after him, a small gun raised from his arm. "Despair fool. For you have now become Skulker's prey."

"Sorry Tin-Skin, Hakuba-kun and Nakamori-keibu have dibs." Kaito called after him, veering away to the left. _Damn that stings. I wonder if you can get infected from a ghost blast?_

Kaito peeked back again and pokerface pretty much went bai bai. Instead of the one gun, the mechanical ghost-thingy now had an entire arsenal aimed at the poor thief.

Before Kaito had time to react, Skulker unloaded. Every weapon firing, Kaito felt numerous burns covering his body and his glider was reduced to little more than cloth and scrap metal. Unable to react, unable to do anything to save himself, he fell.

_Be seeing you soon Dad…_

To his surprise he felt cold hands catching him, his descent slowing. He also saw something shooting up from the ground and smashing into Skulker.

"Wha?"

"Well you didn't think we'd just leave you to die on your own, did you?" asked Danny as they landed softly.

Skulker half landed/half crashed in front on them. "Give it up whelp, you can't win" Skulker suddenly heard the sound of two guns being drawn. He turned to see officers Sato and Takagi, both aiming weapons at his with the FentonWorks logo emblazoned on the side. Jazz was fully armored in the Fenton Peeler, also aiming at him. Ran was wearing what looked like a more feminine version of the gauntlets, cracking her knuckles and smirking in a way that told the hunter that she _definitely_ remembered their last encounter.

Suddenly whatever had been launched at him in the first place came down again, knocking into his head. It (which turned out to be a green soccerball) bounced away and rolled until a small boys foot stopped it.

"We hit up some of the stuff Mom and Dad brought with them." Danny explained.

"The thief is _mine_!"

"No, he's _ours_." Danny corrected. "He's one of us, which means you'll have to face all of us to get him. Unfortunately I don't have a thermos on me, which means there are two possible outcomes. One: You go away quietly or Two: we demonstrate our point. Which will it be?"

Skulker frowned and flew off.

"How did you know?" Kaito asked, trying to ignore the pain.

"We didn't." said Jazz, disabling the Peeler, "but we were all hanging around just in case."

Kaito grinned and pulled the Plasmius Maximus out of his outfit. "Do me a favor. Take down the bastard." He said, trying to stand up, only to collapse.

"Let's get him back to the house. A hospital won't know how to treat these injuries."

Sato nodded and took Kaito from Danny's hands. "Hard to believe how young he is. He's just a child."

Conan sighed. "We all are Sato-san. We all are."

They started to walk to the two cars they had taken when something made Danny turn around. For a moment he thought the ghostly figure he was seeing was Kid, he was after all wearing the same outfit Kid had when they first met. But this figure was much older and had a small mustache.

The ghost-Kid smiled gently, bowing to Danny before fading away.

S$$S

AN: Click the fanart button. Like Now. Yutaya's pic for the chapter is so wrong it's right!

**YumeTakato:** Sorry, I tend to do these things when I have freetime (read 2:00 am) so my spelling isn't the best.

**Terra89:** Yay updates, Updates are good. All I need is time to read it…

**Kinns911:** As you can see Kid is fine. Er…mostly…don't hurt me…

**Candidus-lupus-full Moon:** Thanks for the info.

**Firefly4000:** #nods# will do, as soon as I have a chance.

**Kaida Hiakri:** Yes MC1T how we love thee! (it rhymed!) I think Kaito's going to need some therapy when this is over. But then again, who isn't?


	16. To Trap a Megomaniac Halfa

AN: Sorry about the initial upload. I accidently uploaded the wrong file (the original LJ version with LJ tags) which aparrently gunked up the system.

It was the feeling of someone touching his arm that woke Kaito up. He tried to yank his arm away, only to find his whole body singing in pain.

"Hold still," scolded Jazz, "Or I won't be able to get the salve on."

Almost instinctively Kaito reach to his face, hoping to find some trace of his monocle or bandanna.

_Fate, what did I do to piss you off today?_

"It's okay," said Jazz in an 'annoyed older sister' tone. "I'm the only one who's been in the room. All cops, detectives, and detective sidekicks/love intrests are banned. And Danny, since he now has a cop's mind inside his own and isn't quite sure how to integrate it."

Kaito raised his eyebrow. "Thanks…"

"Actually it was Conan's idea. He thought it would be unfair to learn anything that would help him catch you while you're working with us."

The thief grinned slightly at the use of the word 'with' instead of 'for'. "And here people were telling me detectives have no honor."

"Well whomever you were talking to was wrong. Turn over so I can do your back."

Kaito obliged, noting that the areas she had salved felt better already. "You're quite good at this."

She sighed. "I've had practice. Too much if you ask me. But I can't keep Danny from doing what's right anymore than Ran can keep Conan from catching killers. Once you take the role of the hero, you can't stop. Every call for help is directed at you. Even if you're shrunk ten years, even if you lose the powers that you think make you a hero in the first place. Danny can never stop being Phantom. Conan will never stop seeking justice. But…the bad guys don't stop either. Not even death stops them from trying to twist things to their own liking. It just goes on and on."

"Which is why people like us have to go and stop them, Miss Fenton." said Kid, locking eyes with the eldest Fenton, "We're the only ones who can."

S$

"…Are you sure you're fine going out like that? I mean, it's not much of a disguise."

"True Miss. Fenton, but you're the only one who knows that."

Jazz sighed, it was probably a reverse psychology thing, and opened the door to where the rest of Team Phantom was gathered. They walked in and the response was immediate.

Ran and Agasa's jaws dropped. Takagi and Danny began snerking in unison, Cujo tried to figure out what his master found so funny. Wulf shrugged. Sato was just confused.

Conan _glared_ at the thief.

"Careful tantei-kun. Don't want to be the first six year old to die of an aneurysm," said the thief as he slid into a vacant seat.

"Hate you." muttered Conan darkly.

"Why Tantei-kun, I'm wounded." Said the spitting image of Kudo Shinichi, pretending to be hurt.

"I don't get it," sighed Jazz.

"To business then." Kaito slid the taser across the table to Agasa. "The Plasmius Maximus. It seems to work according to the specs Danny gave us. Plasmius's power was at least temporarily wiped out." _Thank God_

"Think you can make it permanent Doc?"

Agasa examined the device. "I think so. But it might take some time."

&&Is time something we have?&& asked Wulf, concerned.

After Conan translated, Danny shook his head. "Probably not. Plasmius knows we have it. That shot Kid gave him was only for three hours, two of which have already past. He won't give us enough time if he can help it."

"Our current location is secure." Sato assessed, "The house has been reinforced with both ofuda and recreations of the Fenton's shields. Where else would he strike?"

"I planted ofuda around Kisaki-san's office." Jazz volunteered.

Ran breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks. I did the same at the detective agency, so Dad should be safe.

&&Till the beer runs out&& Conan whispered to Wulf, who laughed.

"What was that Shinichi?"

"Nothing." Said the shrunken detective, in his 'I'm-just-a-little-kid' voice.

Ran's eyes narrowed.

"He probably won't go after Mom and Dad," Danny cut in. "As much as he'd like to go after Dad, he knows better than to get near Mom when she's on high alert."

Wulf winced and nodded. &&I for one can vouch for that. Friend's mother is quite scary.&&

"What are the odds he'd go after Shiratori?" Sato asked, concern evident in her voice.

"Unlikely," Danny answered. "Truth be told Vlad's probably already forgotten him. Shiratori was just a pawn. He's served his purpose and thus is no longer worth concern. What happened to Shiratori anyway?"

Sato and Takagi both looked uncomfortable. "He's fine."

"Yeah probably back at the station by now."

"Which is already wrecked, not much point in Vlad attacking it again. So pretty much all bases are covered?"

"We have the upper hand? Wow." Said Danny, a little stunned. "I never have the upper hand." _So this is why superheroes work in teams!_

S$

_Damn them_ Vlad fumed. _Damn Daniel and his little friends. Do they really think they can elude me for long? I am PLASMIUS! _He growled under his breath. He'd sent his spies out, but not only couldn't they find Conan, Daniel, or the thief (who'd apparently been working for Daniel), they couldn't even get close to anyone close to them. Everyone was protected from his eye.

_I WILL salvage this. Jack will take the blame, he and the detective brat and the thief will die. Maddie and Daniel will belong to ME!_

"Boss, we got something," called out one of his spies.

Vlad was at the radio in a second. "What?"

"The ghost-boy's sister. She's alone. Looks likes she's trying to get to her parents. Should I intercept?"

"Negative. Just give me your position." Vlad's eys glowed, his powers finally returning. "I want to handle this…personally."

S$

_Only a few more blocks to the hotel,_ thought the red head. "I hope everyone's safe." She said out loud.

"Everyone but you." Said Vlad, grabbing her.

"Plasmius," she hissed. She raised the peeler, but Vlad knocked it away before she had a chance to activate it.

"Did you really think that little trinket would save you? You could have joined me. Now you're nothing but bait."

"Let her go Vlad!" growled Danny, turning visible.

"Ah Daniel, _so_ good to see you."

"Let. Her. Go."

"I think not. At least not until you return what's mine. Then I _might_ return her."

"I guess we can add 'kidnapping' to the charges for your trial."

"Daniel Daniel Daniel, there isn't going to _be_ a trial. You and your family are going to drop all charges against me. At least if you ever want to see your dear sister again. Alive or as a ghost. You can never win against me. I hold all the cards. You have no choice but to obey."

"Not a bad plan, Fruitloop-san."

"Wha-?" Vlad turned to his captive in shock, surprised at both her words and the _male_ voice that said them. Before he could collect himself, something felt like it exploded onto his back.

"Wow," came Jazz's voice from behind him. "This blaster feature works nicely." The older Fenton sibling came out from where she'd been hiding. She eyes her duplicate. "That is freaky."

"I know," said the duplicate. "This is weirder than the Youngblood incident."

"Cut it out Kid." Said Danny, rolling his eyes. "One of her is _more_ than enough."

"How?" gasped Plasmius.

"After your little spy radioed in, we sucked him up and laid a trap. Kid here volunteered to be bait and I was the distraction. Then Jazz hit you with the Plasmius Maximus. The modified _permanent_ version."

Vlad felt something click on his wrists.

Takagi smirked. "Vlad Masters, you are under arrest on several counts of murder, theft, fraud, and kidnapping." He leaned in closer so only Vlad could here him. "Should have gotten a cat when you had the chance."

S$$S

**AN: **The Impossible Murder is drawing to a close. Epilogue on Saturday. It's been a great ride folks

**Terra89: **Yup, Toichi's still watching over his son which I agree is sweet. As for Skulker, well every great hunter should know when to cut and run. And yes, Vald is a Fruitloop. XD.

**YumeTakato:** Ah the late hours, a writer only free time, which ends up not being so free-.-And Vlad _is_ a seriously crazed up Fruitloop!

**Candidus-lupus-full Moon:** FAF is on tap for as soon as I finish TIM. I've been working on rewrites of existing chapters and am already planning new ones.

**Kaida Hikari:** Yup, but at least Kaito knows he can count on the team to back him up.

**Firefly4000: **Danke muchly

**Sasia: **Sadly I can'tFF.N has a policy against double posting. Since this mainly takes place in the DCverse I'm posting it here. The sequel will take place in Amity and will be posted in the DP section with a note to read this one first. (Of course if you could spread the word, that'd help a lot!)


	17. The End, The Beginning

AN: OMK I'M SORRY! I could have sworn I posted this _weeks _ago! Totally, Utterly, and Completely my bad!

S$

Less a decade into the new millennia and it was already the trial of a century. Newspapers and TV show across the world couldn't get enough of the story of the self-made billionaire whose unrequited love drove him to mass homicide.

It actually took a long time just to _get_ him to trial, the American authorities trying to extradite him to the US for charges and the Japanese authorities wanting to keep him since they did all the hard work anyway.

Actually they hadn't. Once word got out that Vlad Masters was behind bars and, yes, he was staying there; a number of large companies hired all sorts of P.I.'s to dig up stuff on Vlad and turn it into the authorities.

That's not to say the police did nothing. On the contrary, a humongous amount of raids were done on all Dalv Inc. buildings. Thanks to the information (unknowingly) gleaned from Kid, the room full of corpses was found as well as the underground labs and a certain file involving the destruction of a certain police station.

Now while some of the evidence never made it into court (thanks to Vlad's hot-shot lawyer), what was there was overwhelming enough to guarantee Masters would probably never see Wisconsin again.

Any hope Vlad would have had of acquittal pretty much went down the toilet when Conan took the stand. Not a single member of the jury was untouched when the small child told of how he had been kidnapped and trapped in a freezer. After that Vlad took his lawyer aside and explained what would happen to him in graphic detail unless he got Vlad off.

The next day his lawyer turned witness for the prosecution. Unable to get any other lawyer to cover for him no matter how much he offered, Vlad Masters was forced to act as his own.

In one of the quickest deliberation times on record, a verdict of guilty was brought forth. Vlad Masters was given several back-to-back life sentences. Not the Death Penalty. No one could quite explain it, the closest one juror could get was saying that they felt if he died, something horrible would happen.

Case Closed.

S$ A few months later

"Couldn't Kisaki-san just fax us the papers." Takagi inquired.

Sato shook her head. "We need to get them tested for authenticity, which means we need the originals. We're supposed to pick them up from her new intern. By the way, I got a letter from our white magpie," Sato omitted the name. They had come up with a code for referring to certain people they shouldn't have been in contact with (namely Shinichi, Kid, and the ghosts). "He's apparently been keeping an eye on Fruitloop-san in prison. The effects of the PM are holding, he can't escape."

Takagi nodded. "Plasmius held his control base through fear. Phantom sent word out that he had lost his power and couldn't do anything to his underlings. They won't come to his rescue."

"It's amazing how much has changed since the day we found Hiro Segawa on that flagpole," said Sato sadly. "It's like being a little kid again, afraid of what might go bump in the night."

"I think we've got a pretty good defense up, and an even better network. If anything happens again, we'll be prepared." Takagi reassured. "Not to mention it's nice being able to work with Kudo, even if he does have to keep the little kid act up."

Sato sighed. "It's hard to believe, but at the same time, it's not. I don't know how Ran manages."

Takagi smiled. "That's simple, she loves him."

As they pulled up in front of Eri's office, Sato found herself blushing, though she didn't know why.

They walked in together only to find-

"Neechan?"

Jazz Fenton was startled, by both the voice and the title. Especially coming from a man not a few years older than her. She laughed when she saw who it was. "Still got a little bit of my brother kicking around your head huh?"

Takagi looked quite embarrassed.

Jazz laughed, "Don't worry. Danny may be a little better at hiding it, but he slips sometimes too."

S$ _Flashback_

"Never thought I'd be happy to be back here" said Danny, closing his locker, "Japan was just crazy."

"But look at the bright side, you've actually got Plasmius powerless and behind bars." Sam pointed out.

Danny grinned. "I know, though I couldn't have done it without-"

"Hey Fenton, long time no see," sneered Dash, as he pushed Danny against the locker.

Or at least tried to.

Danny twisted effortlessly out of his grasp. Before Dash even realized something was wrong, he found himself on the floor, one armed pinned to his back while Danny was subconsciously reaching for handcuffs that weren't there.

There was a definite moment of awkwardness as Dash realized he'd just been subdued by Fenton and Danny realizing he actually didn't actually _own_ a pair of handcuffs. Then Dash shook Danny off and turned towards him glaring. "That never happened Fenton," warned the bully, stalking off.

"Not bad Danny," said Sam appreciatively.

"Did you study kung fu in Japan or something?" asked Tucker, the geek attempting to do a karate pose.

Danny laughed nervously. "No just…hung out with a lot of cops that's all."

"No kidding, you looked a bit like an officer yourself. Not that I'm siding with the corrupt social structure of our country, but maybe you could look for a career in law enforcement. Bust the baddies without going vigilante."

Danny got a reflective look in his eye. "You know that may not be such a bad idea."

S$

"It's really not. Your brother's got a protective streak towards the general public a mile wide," laughed Sato.

"True, but he never would have even considered being a cop before. He always had his heart set on being an astronaut."

"What are you doing in Japan anyway?" asked Takagi

Jazz smile was a little strained, "Working. I love my family and my brother dearly. But dealing with ghosts is NOT something I want to do with the rest of my life. And I got along pretty well with Kisaki-san. Besides, with The Impssible Murder over and done with, Beika should be ghost free."

Sato and Takagi looked at each other. "Almost…"

S$

_Oh for the love of…Why NOW?_ wondered Conan, as he placed himself defensively in front of the Shonen Tantei, doing his best to keep his shivering to a minimal. Oh of all days for him not to bring his ofuda. "Come on! Your employer is behind bars for crying out loud."

"I already told you whelp. Once I accept a hunt, I complete it." Said Skulker raising his gun towards the small children.

&&Excuse me? Why are you trying to hurt my friend?&&

"Huh?" Skulker barely had time to turn his head before a large claw swiped his helmet off, the small ghost going flying with it.

"You can't do this to me!" he squeaked. "I am Skulk-"

Wulf growled.

Once again deciding discretion was the better part of valor, Skulker took off.

Conan almost collapsed in relief as the shivering stopped. He discovered that his 'cold' reaction to the presence of ghosts only seemed to work around malevolent ones, which is why he never reacted to Wulf, Cujo, or Phantom. &&Thank you Wulf.&&

&&Anytime, Conan.&& said the werewolf ghost, ruffling Conan's hair.

"St-Stay away from him!" said Ayumi, trying to protect Conan.

"It's okay." Conan reassured. "He's a friendly ghost. Like Casper."

"Who?"

The shrunken detective sighed. "Just take my word on it. His name's Wulf." &&Wulf these are the Detective Boys, Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko&&

&&Why are they called the Detective Boys when one member is a girl?&&

&&I didn't come up with the stupid name.&&

S$

Security cameras kept a close eye on the prisoner as Vlad Master was led by a couple heavily armed guards to visiting area. He was a long ways from the suave billionaire he had once been. All his assets had been frozen and he'd fallen into a decidedly unkept state. He had been a god, and now he was nothing.

The guards lead him to a booth, an unfamiliar man wearing all black on the other side.

"Mister Masters? I'm here on behalf of my…organization. We'd like to make a deal."

THE END

S$$S

Ending Omake by Yutaya :

Takagi Wataru sighed as he stretched his aching fingers and reached for yet another paper to continue his most recent report on.

_It was determined by the decayed flesh on the victim's left forearm that the cause of death is an injection of Uranium to the…_

_"Erg. Radioactive shots? Give me ridiculously cartoon-like ghosts any day."_

Takagi didn't even pause in his writing as he shot back a mental _"Go away, Danny."_

_"Ouch. Geez, I think I've rubbed off on you a bit too much. What happened to the doormat puppy dog officer?"_

Takagi sent a mental glare at the voice. _"Just because you are a part of my mind that morphed itself into an alternate persona to deal with having Danny's memories in my head does not mean you can pop up and make comments whenever you want to. I have work to do."_

_"Aw, you know you love me."_

_"..."_

_"...And I know too, as a matter of fact. Ah, the advantages to literally being a person's mind..."_

Meanwhile, in a small town prone to supernatural happenings on the lower right coast of New York …

_"...And you never know, there's always the possibility that she won't take it badly at all. She may just like you back, and _you_ don't have all of Tokyo Police Department breathing down your neck, just waiting for you to mess up so they can pounce and try to 'claim' her for themselves..."_

Danny Fenton groaned and flopped down onto a lunch bench in the Caper High cafeteria. _"Yeah, that's the problem. 'You never know',"_ he thought back at the voice in his head, over the ranting about how "she deserves so much better than that" and "she's not some possession to just be _taken_..."

…And that is where we'll leave our heroes.

S$$S

I think I owe Yutaya portion of my soul for that and the accompanying pics (Now connected through the fanart link).

Originally I had planned for Danny and Takagi to just get some of each other's personality traits, but the above idea is quite amusing as well. So I'm taking a vote for the sequel. Which would you prefer?

**YumeTakato:** Sorry about uploading the wrong chapter. Hope it wasn't too much of a pain.

**Terra89:** If only Vlad had gotten a cat, so much of this could have been avoided. :P

**Firefly4000: **Here it is, the final installment

**Kaida Hikari:** What is Kaito's purpose, if not to make others heads explode? The Sequel is coming, though not soon. I'm going back to work on "What's a Little Fur Among Friends" (if all goes well I'll have a rewrite of the current chapters up soon. For real soon. And continue on from there.)

**Candidus-lupus-full Moon:** to quote "A day in which we have not laughed is a day not worth living". XD

**Sasia:** It'd make my life a lot simpler if it did let me double post. Thanks for reading.

**Suuki-Aldrea: **Glad you liked it. I'm already doing a Ranma/DP story, but I'd love to here your idea.

**ChibiMoonPhantom:** I appreciate you politeness and would like to formally apologize for not getting this up AGES ago.


End file.
